Noah
by MlleMau
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent] Chers lecteurs, vous vous demandez ce que vous lirez ici. Il est difficile de définir ce récit. Sont-ce des mémoires ? Cela suppose une vie passée. Un journal ? Cela suppose une identité. Un témoignage historique ? Cela suppose des souvenirs. Je ne saurais l'expliquer autrement qu'ainsi : ce sont mes mots, humbles et sincères.
1. Préface

**Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs,**

Récemment, j'ai été contaminée par une drôle de maladie qui s'est si bien répandue qu'on pourrait la qualifier d'épidémie, à savoir le mal du Calendrier de l'Avent. Ce mal m'a donc plongée dans une transe d'inspiration mystérieuse, et qui, m'a-t-on dit, dure 24 jours avant de guérir. J'ai été contaminée par ma chère Padawan, Nanthana14, qui souffre du même mal. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, bien au contraire, je la remercierais de tout partager avec moi.

Cela se manifestera par un écrit, tous les jours, du **1er Décembre** jusqu'au **24 Décembre** , d'où le nom de Calendrier de l'Avent - sauf que c'est encore mieux que le chocolat !

En vérité, je suis très heureuse à l'idée de vous offrir, jour après jour, cette histoire, dont j'ai imaginé tous les personnages. J'espère que vous les aimerez comme j'ai appris à les aimer, avec leurs qualités mais aussi leurs défauts. Je tiens néanmoins à vous mettre en garde : l'histoire ne se dévoilera pas à vous, elle est mystérieuse et timide, il vous faudra être attentifs aux petits détails qui la parsèmeront. Mais j'ai une entière confiance en vous.

Je vous dis donc à demain, pour le début de cette nébuleuse aventure. En attendant :

 **Que la Force soit avec vous.**


	2. Partie I : Nouveau visage (1)

**Partie I : Nouveau visage.**

« Voilà le marché : vous allez voter pour ou contre, en levant la main. »

L'air était de glace. Elle le sentait s'insinuer en elle, lentement mais pleinement, la griffure de son gel la touchait de l'intérieur. À chaque inspiration, une nouvelle vague l'emplissait, aussi glaciale que la précédente. Elle ne pouvait empêcher cette brûlure de froid dans son corps. Pourtant, elle sentait ses poumons lutter contre l'agression, s'échauffant pour laisser s'échapper un air qui, lorsqu'elle expirait, était tiède sur ses lèvres. Mais à chaque fois, c'était un souffle nouveau, et un combat sans fin. Elle avait l'impression d'être ce nouveau-né, tout juste sorti des eaux douces et voluptueuses du ventre de sa mère, obligé d'affronter l'air rugueux et austère du monde sans qu'il n'y soit prêt.

« Si c'est pour, elle reste. »

Le reste de son corps lui semblait inaccessible. Elle le savait, là, autour de ses poumons et de sa trachée dont elle avait cruellement conscience, mais ne le sentait pas vraiment. Elle ne savait pas si elle était debout ou assise, allongée ou recroquevillée. Elle se sentait comme dépossédée de ce corps qui, pourtant, était bel et bien présent. Le monde autour d'elle était tout aussi lointain. Il n'y avait que l'air et sa consistance dure, il n'y avait que cette voix qui, par sa force et son volume imposants, surgissait de partout à la fois, et il n'y avait que cette arme dont le canon la fixait dans les yeux, un face-à-face terrible, la pupille sombre et vide qu'elle pouvait voir avec précision, jusqu'aux reliefs de l'iris métallique.

« Si c'est contre, je tire. »

Son corps, sans plus aucune vitalité, ne réagit pas. Mais son esprit sembla s'éveiller pleinement, quittant ces derniers lambeaux de rêves blancs, bien trop conscient de ce blaster pointé entre ses deux yeux. Elle perçut alors le brouhaha derrière la voix imposante, le tumulte de plusieurs dizaines d'autres voix, toutes en désaccord mais pouvant décider de sa vie et de sa mort. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi ! Jugée par des inconnus de façon totalement arbitraire, sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, sans même savoir pourquoi elle devrait mourir. C'était injuste ! Elle ne voulait pas mourir ainsi.

« Non. »

De ses lèvres entrouvertes, un son était sorti, mu de lui-même, lui aussi révolté. Elle voulait vivre, même avec cet air glacial qui rampait dans ses poumons, même avec son corps qui lui était inaccessible, comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus. Alors, le canon du blaster qui la tenait toujours en joug et qu'elle ne voulait plus voir, fut arraché de la main qui le tenait, jeté par terre, le bruit du tintement de métal contre le métal l'informant sur sa destination. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait cela. Mais elle voulait fuir, partir loin de ces personnes et de cet air glacé. Alors elle vit une porte. C'était une porte de métal, coulissante, banale. Elle prit conscience qu'elle s'était redressée, et que son corps bougeait, quand la porte sembla s'approcher d'elle. Les deux pans s'écartèrent alors, crissant et craquant sur leurs gonds, d'un espace suffisant pour qu'elle puisse passer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière, ne parvenait même pas à le discerner, mais tout semblait mieux que cette assemblée votant à main levée sa vie ou sa mort.

« Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas ! »

Puis vint l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **Je vous remercie de lire ce Calendrier de l'Avent ! Le principe est, comme vous vous en doutez, de publier 1 texte par jour jusqu'à Noël. Pour ma part, il s'agira d'une seule et unique histoire. J'espère que ce cadeau embellira votre fin d'année. N'hésitez pas à embellir mon propre Noël par vos reviews !**

 **En attendant, je vous conseillerais une lecture qui m'a beaucoup émue, à savoir « Une île dans une mer de sable », un texte traduit par Claire-de-plume, qui met en scène un Obi-Wan exilé, devant s'occuper d'un petit bébé après la mort prématurée d'Owen et Beru, au doux nom de Luke. Un papa Ben très touchant !**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	3. Partie I : Nouveau visage (2)

**Partie I : Nouveau visage.**

Quand elle s'était à nouveau réveillée, l'air glacial avait été remplacé par ce liquide doux et glissant. Elle se sentait bien. Ce n'était pas un état parfait car elle sentait ses chairs douloureuses à certains endroits de son corps, mais elle était calme et détendue, la vision cette fois-ci claire qui lui permettait de voir l'ensemble du monde, et pas l'obscure pupille d'un blaster. Elle flottait dans un liquide bleu, quelques fils étaient reliés à elle, et derrière une vitre transparente, ses yeux parvenaient à voir nettement une salle médicale avec plusieurs lits et d'autres cuves vides. Un droïde médical semblait être le seul occupant de la pièce. Quand il se retourna, il constata qu'elle était réveillée et, avant de la sortir, appela quelqu'un par l'intercom.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa sortie de la cuve de bacta, ni de comment elle s'était allongée sur ce lit. Ce court trajet l'avait épuisée, et elle s'était vraisemblablement endormie aussitôt la tête posée sur le matelas. Mais c'était ce sommeil léger, à peine inconscient, d'une personne si fatiguée qu'elle profite de chaque seconde de possible repos, mais qui s'éveille rapidement quand il le faut. À l'arrivée de personnes, cette fois-ci tout à fait organiques, elle s'éveilla donc. Il s'agissait de trois hommes. Il y avait un weequay et un rattataki, tous les deux armés de fusils et en retrait. Le troisième était un humain particulièrement imposant, d'une grande carrure, qui avait tout l'air d'être le chef. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui prit la parole :

« Notre invitée est déjà réveillée ? »

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix. Forte et grave, rauque et ferme, c'était l'homme qui la menaçait de son arme peu de temps auparavant. Cette révélation la mit plus mal à l'aise encore que les deux gros bras armés qui semblaient prêts à l'exécuter au moindre geste brusque. Le chef s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Elle chercha à s'éloigner un peu, méfiante, mais la douleur dans son corps ne lui octroya que quelques centimètres de sécurité. Elle l'observa. Il avait de petits yeux bridés, un crâne chauve, et un grand tatouage sur le côté du visage dans des arabesques se finissant en pointes. Il était inexpressif et silencieux.

« Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Sur mon vaisseau. »

La réponse était laconique. C'était insuffisant pour elle. Elle était perdue dans un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Qolt Gen-ti. Je suis le capitaine et, accessoirement, un pirate. »

Les deux gardes eurent un rire narquois quand elle essayait de reculer de quelques centimètres supplémentaires. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'information la plus rassurante qui soit.

« Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

_ On t'a repêchée. Tu dérivais en mer grièvement blessée (il pointa du doigt son corps meurtri) et inconsciente, entourée de débris. À mon avis, ces crétins ont dû se dire que l'océan se chargerait de finir le travail et de te noyer. Noyer une nautolan, elle est bien bonne celle-là. »

Les deux gardes rirent franchement, cette fois-ci. Leur chef n'avait pas esquissé un sourire alors qu'il faisait, visiblement, une blague. Malgré les explications, elle ne comprenait absolument rien.

« Vous vouliez me tuer.

_ Pas personnellement, mais certains de mes gars ne voulaient pas s'encombrer avec toi. T'en fais pas pour ça, ta petite prestation m'a totalement décidé. »

Il devait voir son incompréhension, car il expliqua :

« **Me** désarmer et te relever dans l'état dans lequel t'étais. Tu ne manques pas de cran. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Les souvenirs ne lui semblaient pas flous, mais sa perception à ce moment-là l'était ; du fait de ses blessures apparemment. Elle ne savait pas comment elle s'y était pris, et ne pouvait donc imaginer en quoi sa tentative de fuite, qui était pourtant un échec, avait pu impressionner cet homme lui-même très impressionnant. Comme elle se taisait, Qolt entreprit d'entamer son propre interrogatoire :

« Alors dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Le silence lui répondit. Un profond désespoir l'envahit. Le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil prit soudainement toute son ampleur. Le monde ne lui était pas inconnu, elle était inconnue à ce monde.

Bonne question.

Comment s'appelait-elle ?

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire, j'en déduis que mon mystérieux prologue a su vous intriguer. Je crains que les réponses à vos questions ne viennent pas immédiatement. Il vous faudra être patient - mais c'est ça, un calendrier de l'Avent, non ? Ahah !**

 **J'adore le nom de Qolt. En fait, j'adore tous les noms que j'ai pu inventés. Je dois être un peu bizarre, non ?**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	4. Partie I : Nouveau visage (3)

**Partie I : Nouveau visage.**

Elle se regardait dans le miroir.

C'était une inconnue.

C'était une nautolan, une adolescente en pleine croissance, encore un peu petite, encore des formes d'enfant à certains endroits. Sa peau était d'un vert d'eau, une couleur de peau très belle pour son espèce. Mais cette couleur ne se voyait plus qu'en bas de son corps. Le haut de son corps n'était plus qu'une bouillie de chair séchée. Ses bras, son torse, sa poitrine, son cou, son visage entier avaient désormais cette couleur de la chair de poisson, blanche et visqueuse, recouverts d'une nouvelle peau nervurée mais pâteuse, grossière et terriblement laide. La rondeur de ses joues semblait disparue, ne laissant que les muscles, discernables derrière cette peau translucide, leurs mouvements se voyaient à l'œil nu quand elle ouvrait et refermait la bouche. Le droïde médical avait jugé bon de la rassurer, en disant que la peau reprendrait un peu de sa couleur et de sa consistance avec le temps, qu'il ne s'agissait que de la première repousse. Mais elle était immonde.

C'était une inconnue.

Ce visage défiguré, ce corps meurtri, ces seins lacérés, cette peau arrachée lui étaient totalement inconnus. Il s'agissait du corps d'une inconnue. Ce n'était pas son corps. Ou était-ce son esprit, qui n'appartenait pas à ce corps ? Car elle-même se sentait inconnue.

Comment s'appelait-elle ?

Le droïde médical l'avait rassurée avec son diagnostic : l'amnésie devait être due à ses deux tentacules amputés. Comme si cela allait lui ramener ses souvenirs. Comme s'il allait lui ramener son _nom_. C'était le néant complet, avant son réveil, un blaster pointé entre ses deux yeux. Il lui semblait ne connaître que Qolt ; plus qu'elle-même. Plus que de la peau ou de la chair, son identité lui avait été arrachée lors de cet accident.

Étonnement, l'annonce de son amnésie avait plu au capitaine pirate, car c'était le seul moment de leur entrevue où il avait bougé les lèvres.

* * *

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Voici donc venir l'heure des présentations, avec cette jeune fille mutilée et sans souvenir. De quoi ravir les tendances drama/angst de ma Padawan !**

 **Plus que 21 jours avant Noël !**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	5. Partie I : Nouveau visage (4)

**Partie I : Nouveau visage.**

Elle souffrait toujours de ses brûlures et de ses moignons, notamment avec le frottement rugueux des vêtements ou lorsqu'il arrivait que quelqu'un la touchât, et elle avait, semblait-il, totalement perdu l'odorat sans les puissants capteurs sensoriels de ses tentacules, mais ses poumons étaient totalement guéris et ses plaies totalement refermées. Elle avait donc été éjectée de l'infirmerie, laissée seule dans ce monde de pirates dont la moitié votait encore à main levée sa condamnation à mort quelques jours auparavant. Entourée de tous ces hors-la-loi, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Comme elle n'avait pas de nom et un visage immonde, les surnoms et les quolibets étaient devenus son quotidien. Chacun avait, semblait-il, sa façon de l'appeler : « la moche », « le monstre », « face de sarlacc », « bouillie de poisson ». Celui qui lui faisait le plus mal (et donc, celui qui était le plus souvent utilisé) était « la sans visage ». La plupart du temps, elle ignorait totalement ces moqueries. Elle ne s'en offusquait pas tellement, son corps ravagé avait été un choc aux premiers abords, mais elle s'était rapidement accommodée de cette laideur. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. C'était une résignation amère, mais il valait mieux cela que ne pas oser supporter la vue de cette peau blanchâtre et nervurée. Mais ce qui la blessait le plus dans ce surnom, la sans visage, était qu'il lui rappelait constamment son manque d'identité. Sans ses souvenirs, sans son passé, elle n'avait plus d'identité, plus de nom, mais aussi plus de _visage_. Une inconnue.

Dans toute cette hostilité, l'unique point de repère qui semblait lui rester était le capitaine Qolt, et sa voix profonde et monocorde. Il était un homme difficile à cerner, il était ce chef pirate qui pouvait coller le canon d'un blaster sur le front d'une personne sans s'en émouvoir, qui criait ses ordres à des subordonnés qui le craignaient, qui ne la gardait en vie que parce qu'il voyait l'utilité qu'elle pouvait avoir et non par charité, mais il était aussi le seul à lui rendre visite et à lui parler, à faire ses nombreuses plaisanteries d'un ton monocorde et à l'appeler « petite » ou « gamine ». En sa présence, elle se sentait à la fois intimidée et rassurée. Il l'écoutait se lamenter sur la perte de sa mémoire avant de la consoler, il lui conseillait de se focaliser sur le présent et non sur un passé perdu, avant de reprendre ce rôle de capitaine rigide qui n'accepte pas l'oisiveté sur son vaisseau et de lui donner des dizaines de tâches ingrates à faire, allant de la plonge au récurage des toilettes.

Elle appréciait ces moments avec lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne la jugeait pas sur son physique ou sur son amnésie. Néanmoins, si les termes affectueux de « petite » ou de « gamine » étaient préférables à « la sans visage », elle demeurait sans nom.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Voici la fin de la partie I, qui pose les bases et surtout, beaucoup de questions. L'action arrive mais les réponses, elles, seront à découvrir par une lecture attentive... Attention, le 24, évaluation finale !**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	6. Partie II : Son nom (1)

**Partie II : Son nom.**

Après quelques jours, elle avait définitivement quitté l'infirmerie. Elle continuait néanmoins à y dormir, n'ayant pas encore été assignée à une chambre et son corps nécessitant encore quelques soins. Sa peau blanche avait repris de la consistance, cachant mieux ses muscles et devenant moins sensible au toucher, et si elle était toujours affreuse, elle ne l'importunait plus. Quand elle passait sa main sur ses cicatrices, certains endroits étaient même devenus insensibles, ce qu'elle voyait comme un avantage après les douleurs d'une peau neuve trop sensible. Les traits de son visage étaient déformés et une de ses paupières ne parvenait plus à se refermer totalement, comme paralysée d'un côté. Mais ses branchies étaient saines, la peau y était douce et ferme, et de ce vert d'eau naturel. Elle gardait ses deux tentacules amputés (du moins, les bouts qui restaient) sur le devant, posés sur sa gorge. Elle aurait pu les cacher derrière, avec les autres en parfait état, mais elle sentait l'habitude qu'avait son corps de les porter ainsi.

C'était étrange, d'avoir cette sensation d'habitude tout en n'en ayant aucun souvenir. Son corps lui semblait toujours étranger. Elle se découvrait d'une grande endurance et d'une grande force, comme si elle eût été une grande athlète. Elle se découvrit même une habitude à manier des armes, le jour où elle avait été chargée de les nettoyer. Elle avait compris que son corps, lui, avait toujours ses souvenirs. Cela l'enrageait. Elle se sentait tellement frustrée et en colère contre ce corps qui se souvenait de tout, quand elle, avait oublié jusqu'à son propre nom ! Elle vivait cela comme une trahison, un rejet de son propre corps envers cette nouvelle inconnue.

Un soir, alors qu'elle sortait de table, seule encore, un des membres de l'équipage un peu trop saoul avait décidé de l'agripper par le bras pour se moquer d'elle. Il s'agissait du rattataki qui avait accompagné Qolt lors de son réveil à l'infirmerie, qui faisait invariablement partie de ceux qui avaient voté contre. Bien évidemment, elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Mais quand il refusa de la lâcher et qu'il raffermit sa poigne au point de lui faire mal, elle avait réagi. Ou plutôt, _son corps_ avait réagi. Sans savoir d'où lui venait cette connaissance du combat, elle l'avait totalement retourné par terre, s'attirant des vivats et des rires des spectateurs, qui n'y voyaient là qu'un jeu, quand elle regardait ses mains ; des mains qui pouvaient bouger d'elles-mêmes, sans son accord.

Effrayée d'elle-même, elle s'était enfuie, réfugiée dans une salle des machines déserte. Naturellement, Qolt l'avait rejointe, la trouvant les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

« Gamine ?

_ Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Je... Il... Ce sont elles qui ont fait ça ! Je ne voulais pas. »

Face à son désarroi, il s'était mis devant elle, et de sa voix imposante, lui avait ordonné de fermer le poing, de le rouvrir, de tourner ses mains...

« Tu vois ? Tu as parfaitement le contrôle de ton corps. Ce sont juste des réflexes, rien de plus. »

Le raisonnement était si simple, mais si logique à la fois, qu'il parvint à la calmer. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus, mais à nouveau, ce sentiment d'être une inconnue pour elle-même revint.

« Mais je ne sais plus d'où viennent ces réflexes. Je ne sais **pas** d'où ils viennent. Je suis une inconnue pour moi-même... »

Elle soupira, puis reprit avec amertume :

« Et avec tous ces maudits pirates qui me traitent comme un monstre qui ne fera jamais partie de leur groupe, comment suis-je censée faire autrement ? »

Et puis, Qolt avait dit ces mots qui s'étaient imprimés en elle :

« Si tu ne te vois que comme une inconnue, comment veux-tu qu'ils voient autre chose ? »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **Merci à ceux qui continuent de me lire. Notre petite inconnue sort enfin du cocon de l'infirmerie pour se confronter directement au monde des pirates. (J'ai failli écrire le futur nom qu'elle aura, la belle bourde ! Mais, honnêtement, c'est très difficile de ne pas le faire, puisque quand je pense à elle, je l'appelle par son nom.)**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	7. Partie II : Son nom (2)

**Partie II : Son nom.**

La pièce était petite et sombre, mais surtout malodorante. De son avis, c'était à cause de l'odeur qu'elle avait été mise dans cette chambre, personne d'autre ne voulant la partager. Malheureusement pour eux, l'odeur ne l'incommodait pas du tout. D'une part, parce que son odorat n'était pas totalement revenu, d'autre part, parce que cela signifiait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Cette senteur, forte, était celle de son compagnon de chambre, un lasat. Ils étaient en effet réputés pour avoir une forte odeur pour les autres espèces, et le sol était régulièrement recouvert de petits poils violets tombés de sa fourrure, mais tout cela ne l'incommodait pour rien au monde. Au contraire, dans cette minuscule et austère chambre, elle ne s'y sentait pas seule. Cette sensation de compagnie la changeait radicalement des lieux de vie commune, où il y avait des dizaines de personne chahutant et riant ostensiblement, mais où elle se sentait terriblement isolée. Elle supposait que cette sensation venait du fait que son colocataire était aussi taciturne qu'elle.

C'était un lasat particulièrement grand, même pour sa race (elle paraissait minuscule à côté de lui, à croire qu'elle s'attachait plus facilement à ces grandes figures imposantes, elle ne savait pas pourquoi cependant). Il avait l'air revêche de ces personnes déçues par la vie et qui n'en attendent plus rien, mais il n'était pas méchant, comme si cette existence difficile lui avait plutôt appris la compassion que la haine. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, quand elle était entrée dans cette petite pièce malodorante, il avait tout de suite pris la parole pour l'inciter à s'installer, de cet accueil brut mais sincère. Il ne s'était jamais présenté. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait volontairement, mais c'était comme s'il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle n'ait pas à dire « Enchanté, je m'appelle... ».

Lui, se contentait de ne jamais l'appeler. De cette façon, il n'avait pas à ne pas prononcer un nom inexistant, et il n'avait pas à utiliser ces méchants surnoms. Il lui parlait peu, comme elle lui parlait peu. Sans souvenir, sans expérience, sans nom, elle n'avait que peu de choses à dire, contrairement à lui. Mais ce silence lui faisait du bien, car c'était un silence mutuel, et non pas le sien uniquement. Paradoxalement, le seul membre de l'équipage à lui parler était, en définitive, un type qui ne lui parlait jamais.

Parce qu'elle l'appréciait pour sa discrétion et son mutisme si soucieux du manque qui la constituait, elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur son compagnon de chambrée sympathique. Quelques oreilles indiscrètes et questions subtiles lui avaient appris que son ami lasat était un criminel pour son peuple, bien qu'il eût toujours clamé son innocence, et ainsi exilé de force sa planète natale, Lasan. Il s'appelait Terandeb.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs !**

 **Ça y est, notre jeune héroïne se fait un ami - l'occasion pour moi de vous proposer un autre nom que j'apprécie.**

 **N'hésitez pas à partager vos hypothèses sur ce qui lui est arrivé, qui elle était, quand ça se passe... En fait, j'ouvre les paris ! Voyons qui aura deviné justement, qui aura su comprendre les petits indices disséminés dans le récit. Demain, en plus de vous proposer l'un des chapitres les plus longs, la réponse à « Quand se passe le récit ? » sera donnée ! Alors à votre avis, c'est quand ?**

 **J'ai hâte d'être demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	8. Partie II : Son nom (3)

**Partie II : Son nom.**

La vie de pirate était celle de l'espace. Ils y voyageaient, passant de système en système, y attaquaient d'autres vaisseaux pour y voler, y mourraient aussi, lorsque ces attaques se terminaient mal, mais surtout, ils y vivaient. Elle avait d'abord trouvé cela étrange que de ne pas avoir un foyer terrestre, une planète que l'on pouvait qualifier comme sa maison, mais elle avait compris que l'errance faisait partie de cette vie. Pourtant, son corps semblait réclamer la gravité naturelle de ces corps célestes plutôt que la gravité factice des vaisseaux, et la douce chaleur des rayons d'un soleil, et les courants marins glissant entre ses tentacules.

Voyager dans l'espace ne pouvait pas être un chemin éternel, car de triviaux ravitaillements étaient nécessaires à la survie dans un espace où il n'y avait ni oxygène, ni eau potable, ni nourriture. Ils s'arrêtaient donc pour « faire une escale », comme avait dit Qolt, sur une planète appelée Christophsis afin d'acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Cette nouvelle l'avait aussitôt ravie, et naturellement, elle comptait descendre du vaisseau pour marcher sur la terre ferme. Pourtant, quand ils s'étaient posés et qu'elle s'était préparée pour partir avec le groupe, le capitaine l'avait prise à l'écart pour lui parler :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamine ?

_ Je me prépare pour vous accompagner, dehors, avait-elle répondu sûre d'elle. »

Il avait froncé les sourcils.

« C'est une mauvaise idée.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en pensant le piéger.

_ À cause de ton visage, avait-il répondu du tac au tac. »

Cette réponse vive l'avait ébranlée dans sa provocation. Elle pensait le gêner, lui qui ne parlait jamais de ses cicatrices, mais elle découvrit qu'en vérité, Qolt se fichait bien de la tête qu'elle avait. Mais il était conscient que le regard des autres n'était pas aussi clément que le sien. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pâles de ses brûlures guéries, reconnaissante de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Mais aucun de ces mots ne la convainquirent de rester enfermée, et elle garda son idée de sortir à la rencontre des gens de Christophsis. Pleine de courage et, il fallait le dire, d'un entrain tout enfantin, elle accompagna les pirates dans leur quête de vivres, Terandeb à ses côtés. Le lasat, par sa grande taille, pouvait aisément la cacher. C'était une autre attention muette qui faisait de lui son ami, mais elle trouvait cette précaution inutile. Pourtant, la première personne qu'ils croisèrent, celui qui gérait les entrées du spatioport, la dévisagea particulièrement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre dont il fallait se méfier, finissant par détourner le regard d'une grimace de dégoût. Elle en fut bouleversée. Elle avait l'habitude des quolibets sur son visage et sa laideur, mais ces pirates exécrables la regardaient simplement, pas avec ce regard de... Elle ne montra rien de son émoi, chassant cette émotion de profond dégoût qui avait émané de l'homme. Néanmoins, elle accepta plus volontiers l'ombre de Terandeb.

En sortant du spatioport, elle eut la joie d'être accueillie par une fine pluie printanière. L'air était frais et saturé de ces odeurs diverses et disparates qui constituaient la vie d'une ville, l'eau était claire et douce. En tant que nautolan, elle apprécia beaucoup ce temps que les autres espèces qualifiaient de maussade, et les oreilles baissées de son ami lasat l'amusèrent. Cette pluie fraîche lui fit tellement de bien qu'il lui sembla que, depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi détendue. Lorsqu'elle abaissa le regard sur la ville, cependant, elle fut frappée par le paysage. Les bâtiments étaient détruits, de gigantesques trous criblaient le sol, des débris étaient amoncelés sur le bas-côté, et au milieu de ce désastre, la population s'agitait, travaillant sur la reconstruction des immeubles. Comme s'il avait senti son effarement, Terandeb lui expliqua :

« Christophsis a été durement touchée durant la Guerre des Clones. Maintenant qu'elle est finie, ils reconstruisent. Pour nous, ça veut dire des marchandises au rabais pour une planète qui a besoin d'argent. »

Elle acquiesça. C'était en effet logique, le commerce devait être détruit avec ces bâtiments et tout client était une aubaine. Elle tut ses questions à propos de cette Guerre dont elle ne savait plus rien, à présent.

En quittant du regard le ciel pluvieux, elle rencontrait celui des gens de ce monde. Certains regardaient leur groupe avec méfiance, conscients de leur état de pirates, d'autres avec amabilité, tous des marchands. Mais les regards qui l'intéressaient étaient ceux qui lui étaient destinés. Certains croisaient son regard rapidement, avant d'y revenir subitement, pris au dépourvu par son visage, d'autres détournaient les yeux pour masquer leur gêne dans une attitude polie, d'autres encore grimaçaient quand certains lui souriaient tristement. Au fur et à mesure, elle commençait à regretter son choix et à se fondre dans l'ombre du lasat. Quand Qolt se retourna vers elle, elle releva pourtant la tête fièrement, comme pour montrer que ces regards ne la dérangeaient pas. Mais le dégoût, le malaise, le choc, la pitié pesaient lourdement sur sa peau fine et blanchâtre, transpercée et brûlée à nouveau. Ils entrèrent dans un grand magasin qui avait été épargné par les affres de la guerre, d'où de délicieuses senteurs s'échappaient. Les étals étaient garnis de pains, de légumes, de fruits, de mets qui avaient tous l'air plus exquis que les autres. Ils furent accueillis par des voix affables, avec cette sonorité particulière que donnait la gentillesse, d'un couple un peu âgé. Pourtant, quand l'homme se retourna et la vit, il sursauta. À côté de lui, sa femme, regardant dans la même direction, murmura :

« Pauvre enfant... »

Ces réactions n'étaient pas différentes des précédentes, mais elles furent la cristallisation du repoussement de son visage. Sentant qu'elle perdait son calme, elle attrapa l'écharpe de Terandeb et la lui arracha pour s'en couvrir le visage, sortit du magasin et courut en direction du spatioport. Elle se cachait tellement le visage que ses yeux étaient presque voilés, elle trébuchait et cognait des choses, mais rien ne l'arrêta.

À l'entrée du vaisseau, deux pirates armés montaient la garde, dont le rattataki qui ne l'appréciait pas. Il l'accueillit avec un ton indifférent, presque ennuyé :

« Déjà rentrée, bouillie de poisson ? »

En passant, elle le bouscula. Elle l'entendit grogner et lui dire de s'arrêter, mais elle courut, l'écharpe toujours sur le visage, à l'intérieur. Elle appuyait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer, l'air ne passait pas à travers le tissu, ses poumons lui brûlaient comme le jour du vote, ce premier jour. Mais elle ne l'enleva qu'une fois à l'abri des regards, dans la salle des machines, à nouveau déserte. Assise dans un coin, elle sanglotait, là, seule. Toujours seule, sans personne pour l'accompagner, pas même elle-même, perdue qu'elle était.

« Hé, la sans-visage ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Le gros bras de Qolt l'avait visiblement suivie, et son ton n'était pas avenant. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, encore moins de le voir (encore moins qu'il **la** voit). Tournant la tête sur le côté, ses mains tremblantes de ses pleurs tentaient de cacher cette peau immonde.

« Je t'ai posé une question, insista-t-il, en colère.

_ Je suis un monstre, gémit-elle.

_ Quoi ? C'est à cause de tes brûlures ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Un rire moqueur se fit entendre. Brusquement, comme la puissante vague d'une tempête déferlant sur vous, elle sentit quelque chose l'envahir, contractant tous ses muscles et haussant sa température corporelle. Elle qui pouvait paraître si calme se sentit tombée dans une terrible fureur. Oubliant sa tristesse et sa honte, elle se releva subitement et lui fit face, son visage dévoilé.

« Et **vous** ! Vous qui m'appelez la sans visage, vous qui m'insultez, vous qui n'avez aucun respect pour moi ! lui hurla-t-elle.

_ Alors tu vas commencer par baisser d'un ton, s'énerva-t-il de sa voix menaçante. Je vais expliquer un truc à la gosse capricieuse que tu es, alors écoute bien : le respect, ça se gagne ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait depuis que t'es là ? Rien. Si tu veux du respect, la sans visage, va falloir faire tes preuves ! »

Elle se pétrifia. La réponse la surprenait, peut-être par sa logique toute simple. Ses convictions lui disaient qu'il fallait respecter tout le monde, mais elle comprenait les propres convictions de l'homme. Elle leur était inutile. Elle n'apportait rien à cette communauté (nettoyer la vaisselle et recharger les blasters était à la portée de tout le monde), mais n'était qu'une bouche à nourrir.

Agacé, il se retourna et grogna :

« J'ai autre chose à faire que de consoler une pleurnicheuse !

_ Je ne suis pas une pleurnicheuse ! »

Mais il était parti.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Nanthana avait raison, le récit se passe bien après la prélogie ! Tu me connais trop bien, ma Padawan... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on entre dans un peu plus d'action. Les informations vont continuer à se multiplier dans les prochains jours.**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	9. Partie II : Son nom (4)

**Partie II : Son nom.**

Elle avait dit à Qolt qu'elle voulait faire ses preuves. Il avait acquiescé.

Castilon était une planète aquatique, principalement faite d'océans et de très peu de terres émergées. Elle était, par conséquent, très peu habitée. Sa position dans la Bordure Extérieure n'arrangeait pas sa fréquentation peu élevée. Néanmoins, on pouvait y trouver de l'activité et même des rivalités, si l'on prenait en compte les récentes batailles qui avaient eu lieu dans le système de la planète pour en avoir le contrôle. La raison était simple : la planète était riche en ressources. Ses fonds marins regorgeaient de minéraux et d'énergies convoitées par de cupides et mercantiles personnes prêtes à affronter les océans sauvages. Mais Castilon ne se résumait pas qu'à sa géographie, son histoire ou ses ressources. Il s'agissait également de la planète où elle avait eu son accident, et où Qolt et son équipage l'avaient retrouvée presque morte. Quand il lui avait demandé si elle était prête à retourner là-bas, elle lui avait répondu :

« Je ne me souviens de rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'y retourner me poserait problème ? »

Tous deux le savaient, ou plutôt, l'un savait que l'autre espérait que retourner sur les lieux de son accident raviverait des souvenirs. Pourtant, elle y était, elle revoyait l'horizon tout de bleu azur, elle ressentait les odeurs exotiques des fonds marins, elle nageait dans ces eaux qui avaient accueilli son corps meurtri, elle respirait cette eau pure qui avait calmé la brûlure de ses poumons, mais rien ne venait. Aucun souvenir n'avait brusquement refait surface. Qu'imaginait-elle ? Elle fut un peu déçue, mais en même temps, pas vraiment surprise.

Pour faire ses preuves, sa mission était simple : s'ils avaient pu la trouver et la sauver, c'est parce qu'ils étaient intéressés par ce qui se trouvait au fond de l'océan, en-dessous du lieu de son accident. Car, au plus profond de ces eaux pures se trouvait la carcasse d'un immense vaisseau. Qolt l'avait décrit : il s'agissait d'un croiseur républicain gravement endommagé lors d'une bataille contre les séparatistes, abandonné et échoué sur la planète. Comme ils avaient dû l'abandonner dans la précipitation, nombre de petits trésors y étaient resté, seuls, en attente d'un nouveau propriétaire (idéalement un capitaine pirate humain de presque deux mètres et à la carrure imposante). Parmi ses trésors, un d'entre eux était le plus intéressant : il s'agissait d'un puissant canon, modèle militaire, capable de briser les boucliers. Malheureusement, du fait de la profondeur de l'abîme, ils n'avaient pu atteindre le vaisseau. Or, en tant que nautolan, l'atteindre était un jeu d'enfant.

Retrouver les eaux marines était pour elle un délice. Elle s'y sentait beaucoup plus à son aise, elle y bougeait mieux, elle y voyait mieux, elle y respirait mieux. Là, elle ne ressentait pas le tiraillement de sa peau neuve lorsqu'elle tournait la tête. L'eau glissait sur sa peau fragile sans jamais l'agresser. Une ombre au tableau se dessinait, pourtant : comme elle l'avait déjà constaté à la surface, son odorat n'était plus aussi aiguisé. C'était comme si elle voyait un peu flou. Cet handicap était dû à la perte de deux de ses tentacules, dont les moignons flottaient contre ses épaules. Or, l'odorat était bien plus important sous l'eau que la vue. Ainsi, elle se sentait bien plus vulnérable, comme incapable de percevoir de loin les éventuels prédateurs.

Néanmoins, elle oubliait cette diminution et continuait de nager plus profondément, décidée à faire ses preuves et à se faire accepter au sein de ce groupe de pirates. Elle savait que rien ne l'obligeait à rester avec eux, d'autant plus que la majorité était loin de l'apprécier, mais quand elle avait tout perdu, jusqu'à son propre nom, Qolt lui, l'avait acceptée et la soutenait, à sa manière. Malgré le caractère un peu froid du capitaine pirate, elle s'était attachée à ce grand gaillard. Elle savait, bien évidemment, que c'était aussi dû à son amnésie : elle ne connaissait que lui et son équipage, personne d'autre.

L'immense croiseur républicain ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Il était en effet gigantesque. Des débris parsemaient tout le fond marin, et elle se prit à penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas que des débris du vaisseau, mais peut-être aussi de son ancien véhicule. Elle atteignit le sol sableux, effrayant quelques petits poissons. De tous les morceaux de métal qui jonchaient le sol, un d'entre eux attira particulièrement son œil. Il semblait intact, en vérité, comme un objet entier au milieu de ce capharnaüm. C'était cylindrique, petit, facile à prendre en main. Un bouton attira son attention. Quand elle appuya dessus, une lumière bleue surgit soudain d'une extrémité, coupant aussitôt et avec facilité un énorme bloc de métal qui se trouvait à côté ! Surprise et effrayée, elle le lâcha. L'objet sembla se désarmer et redevenir ce cylindre à l'apparence inoffensif, et elle décida de repartir en laissant là cet objet dangereux.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, à mes rares lecteurs !**

 **Avez-vous reconnu la planète en question ? Il s'agit de la nouvelle planète introduite dans Star Wars Resistance, avec la station du Colossus ! On ne sait pas grand chose d'elle pour le moment, alors j'ai un peu brodé autour de ce qu'on sait d'elle. Comme c'est une planète convoitée par le Premier Ordre et qu'un des marchés du Colossus est de récupérer les pièces détachées des vaisseaux au fond des océans, j'ai jugé plausible une bataille entre Républicains et Séparatistes.**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	10. Partie II : Son nom (5)

**Partie II : Son nom.**

Entrer dans le vaisseau immergé fut plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Sa coque avait étonnement bien résisté au choc et les quelques brèches formées lors de l'impact étaient peu praticables, car trop petites, trop encombrées, voire inintéressantes. Elle n'osait pas imaginer comment allait se passer l'extraction de ce canon, qui devait être d'une taille imposante. Elle avait essayé d'entrer par un de ces trous, et avait dû rapidement renoncer. Prendre de la distance afin de trouver plus rapidement une entrée convenable semblait, de prime abord, une excellente idée, mais la taille gigantesque de l'appareil et l'obscurité des abysses ne l'aidèrent pas. La taille de ce vaisseau l'impressionnait comme l'effrayait : comment trouver un objet dans un si grand complexe ? Bien sûr, Qolt l'avait renseignée quant à la conception de ces vaisseaux et les endroits où il était probable de trouver l'objet convoité, mais à bord de la frégate pirate, ce qu'il avait qualifié de destroyer Venator lui avait paru plus petit. Elle nageait depuis longtemps, longeant les murs d'acier à la recherche d'une ouverture, et la fin semblait encore très lointaine. C'était interminable.

Finalement, la coque épaisse et solide qu'elle suivait, éclairée de sa lampe, sembla subitement s'amincir. Revigorée par cette excellente nouvelle car imaginant là la fin du vaisseau, elle reprit son chemin avec plus d'entrain, nageant rapidement, jusqu'à une énorme porte aux murs coulissants. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait là d'un accès pour d'autres vaisseaux, plus petits, et s'en réjouit : le canon pourrait certainement y passer. Malheureusement, les deux portes étaient scellées. Elle ne se laissa pas découragée, prête à mener cette mission à bien et à devenir l'une des leurs, à ne plus être surnommée la sans visage, alors elle recueillit un morceau de métal planté dans le sable, plus loin. Elle s'en servit comme d'un pied de biche, le glissant entre les deux portes et tirant vers elle. Comme il s'agissait de portes coulissantes, elle espérait une réussite : et c'en fut une ! Ses lèvres pâles s'élargirent soudainement d'un sourire alors que, dans un bruit sourd et métallique, la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres.

Un faible relent s'échappait de la petite ouverture, mais elle n'y prêta guère attention, toute à son engouement de voir sa mission prendre un excellent tournant. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle parvenait à faire glisser la porte de métal, l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte. C'était une véritable pestilence, comme un remugle particulièrement fétide, qui lui donnait peu à peu la nausée. Compte tenu de son odorat diminué, l'odeur devait être épouvantable. Elle s'approcha donc de l'ouverture et éclaira l'intérieur du vaisseau. Elle ne trouva rien tout d'abord, puis...

Elle hurla de terreur ! Épouvantée, elle s'éloigna prestement, nageant le plus vite possible et le plus loin, ses muscles furent douloureux et son souffle frénétique, mais elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'appareil ne fut plus en vue. Elle était saisie de nausées et de tremblements, et c'est avec difficulté qu'elle appuya sur le bouton de son comlink.

« Qolt ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je dois revenir ! »

Sa voix était aussi secouée que son corps entier, retranscrivant l'horreur qui l'habitait. Mais dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il ne parlait certainement pas le nautila, sa langue aquatique. Pourtant, il lui répondit, pressé par son angoisse :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, petite ?

_ Les... les... Je ne peux pas !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? redemanda-t-il d'une voix ferme. »

Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration, tant elle était essoufflée par sa fuite soudaine et son effroi. Elle sentait une masse dans sa gorge, une contraction effrayante qui l'empêchait de parler correctement.

« Il... il y a des hommes, là-bas... Ils sont...

_ Morts ? l'aida-t-il. C'est malheureux, mais c'est la vie.

_ Mais... mais l'odeur... »

Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur le tableau macabre qu'elle venait de découvrir. Car ces pauvres oubliés n'étaient pas seulement morts, ils étaient dans un état de décomposition avancé. Elle en était malade.

« C'est horrible, je sais, la rassura-t-il de sa voix ferme. Mais ça faisait partie des risques, et c'est toi qui voulais le faire. Alors, tu vas y retourner, les sortir de là... »

Un hoquet d'horreur l'interrompit. Y retourner ? S'en approcher ? Un frisson d'effroi glacial et brûlant à la fois la traversa de part en part à l'idée de respirer les fines particules décomposées de ces corps.

« Hé ! cria soudain Qolt pour la brusquer. Alors tu veux renoncer ? Tu veux remonter et devenir, en plus d'être la sans visage, la mauviette ? »

Elle bloqua son souffle pour le faire revenir à une vitesse normale, elle serra les poings pour arrêter le tremblement virulent qui la secouait. Ils avaient besoin de ce canon, c'était ce qui l'avait indirectement sauvée de son funeste destin. Elle voulait être acceptée par ce groupe peu conforme, elle voulait sincèrement devenir quelqu'un auprès d'eux. D'une petite voix murmurée, elle acquiesça :

« D'accord...

_ Petite, reprit-il d'une voix plus mélodieuse. Calme-toi, la peur ne sert à rien. Elle te paralyse et t'empêche de faire ce qui est vraiment important. Abandonne-la, et vas-y. »

D'une voix décidée et revigorée de courage, elle répondit :

« J'y retourne. »

Et elle coupa son comlink.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs !**

 **Charmante scène, n'est-ce pas ? Rassurez-vous, Noël est dans 15 jours !**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	11. Partie II : Son nom (6)

**Partie II : Son nom.**

Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures de travail pour accomplir sa mission. Elle avait déplacé les corps des pauvres malheureux, essayant tant bien que mal d'assembler les différents morceaux, pour leur offrir une maigre sépulture faite de sable, de coquillages vides et de plantes. Elle avait ensuite cherché le canon et les plans de Qolt lui furent utiles. L'appareil était grand et lourd. Par chance, il passait par les portes coulissantes qu'elle avait difficilement ouvertes. Elle avait donc recontacté le vaisseau afin qu'ils lancent les câbles, et avait encore passé quelques heures à bouger le canon centimètre par centimètre afin de le remonter sans l'endommager. Elle avait dû pousser de toutes ses forces, utiliser des leviers et dégager le chemin, donner à chaque fois des instructions précises par comlink afin de déplacer l'objet jusqu'à la porte. Là, elle avait été tellement soulagée de le voir remonter que la rechute fut plus brutale encore quand Qolt lui rappela de remonter également les charges. Heureusement, elles furent moins lourdes et moins encombrantes.

Elle s'était découvert un courage, une patience et une force dont elle n'avait jamais eu conscience.

Toujours était-il que, quand le câble qui remontait la dernière charge et auquel elle s'était accrochée pour remonter sur le vaisseau, elle était épuisée. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, elle parvenait à peine à bouger les bras maintenant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, et la fatigue la faisait dodeliner de la tête. Mais c'était une fatigue reposante, qui lui faisait du bien, lui donnant la sensation du devoir accompli et d'un repos bien mérité, cette fois. Qolt avait aboyé ses ordres pour nettoyer et éventuellement réparer le canon, puis lui avait glissé tout bas :

« Va te reposer, petite. T'as fait du bon boulot, sois en forme pour ce soir. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et alla se coucher. Elle fit néanmoins un petit détour pour se sécher ; contrairement aux nautolans, les lasats n'aimaient pas l'eau, et elle ne voulait pas importuner Terandeb. Sa sieste lui fit un bien fou, elle se sentait reposée et détendue, encore un peu courbaturée mais envahie d'une joie simple qu'elle apprenait à connaître. Ce fut son compagnon de chambrée qui la réveilla, l'invitant à les rejoindre dans la plus grande salle du vaisseau, où se passaient les repas. Elle fut surprise d'y retrouver tout l'équipage et une ambiance enjouée, dans ce qui ressemblait à un début de festivités. L'allégresse de la salle la contamina, s'ajoutant à sa satisfaction de la tâche accomplie. Elle percevait des murmures et des regards sur elle, mais aussi sur le canon qu'elle avait remonté à la surface, et tous étaient teintés de joie et non plus d'animosité. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être que la sans visage, cette pauvre fille défigurée et amnésique, mais une personne ayant accompli quelque chose pour eux. Ça la rendait heureuse.

En suivant son ami, elle se retrouva près du capitaine, qui lui adressa un regard bien étrange, qu'elle ne savait pas interpréter, avant d'attirer l'attention de son équipage et de prendre la parole. Il commença par expliquer la suite des événements à venir, que cette nouvelle arme pourrait leur permettre un gros coup qui les laisserait riches pendant un temps certain. Évidemment, plusieurs vivats se firent entendre à ses mots, mais le silence revint religieusement quand Qolt reprit la parole :

« Bien sûr, nous devons cette opportunité à notre nouvelle venue. »

Il tendit alors la main vers elle et son rythme cardiaque s'emballa inexplicablement. Elle avait toujours affronté le mépris sans rechigner, mais les murmures acquiesçant les dires de leur capitaine la rendirent soudain timide. Elle n'avait pas fait tant que cela, sa réussite était surtout due à sa nature amphibienne. À nouveau, elle se découvrait chez elle un trait de caractère : l'humilité.

« Alors je pense qu'il est temps d'accueillir officiellement, et dans les règles de l'art... »

Il souleva son verre d'alcool, provoquant quelques rires dans la foule.

« ...notre nouveau membre, Vet-Girrim ! »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle les fixa sur Qolt, qui la regardait. Vet-Girrim ? Elle reconnaissait les sonorités proches de mots en nautila qui signifiaient, littéralement : la bien venue.

« Bienvenue Vet-Girrim ! Santé à Vet-Girrim ! entendait-elle clamer. »

Vet-Girrim.

C'était sa nouvelle identité, son nouveau nom. Son nom.

 **Mon nom**.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Voici la révélation tant attendue de son nom ! Il s'agit d'un véritable tournant pour mon héroïne que je peux, enfin, nommer comme il me tardait de le faire, à savoir Vet-Girrim. Pour la prononciation, ça donne à peu près ça : « Vète Guirrime ». Oui, j'aime les noms à l'orthographe étrange - il faut dire que c'est l'âme même de Star Wars, entre Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon Jinn ou Chewbacca. Elle aura vite un surnom plus simple à écrire, ne vous en faîtes pas, ah ah !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'offrent mes petits cadeaux de Noël appelés reviews.**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	12. Partie III : Une famille (1)

**Partie III : Une famille.**

J'étais devenue Vet-Girrim, pirate au service du capitaine Qolt à bord de la frégate « la Stella ». J'avais désormais un nom, je n'étais plus « petite », « gamine », « la moche », « le monstre », « la sans visage ». Sous ces quelques sonorités qui me rappelaient ma langue aquatique, j'avais l'impression de me découvrir moi-même, de rencontrer ce _moi_ qui m'avait été inaccessible jusqu'alors. Le sens de _je_ s'octroyait alors une complexité qui me ravissait. Je ne me considérais plus comme une fille défigurée et amnésique. J'étais Vet-Girrim.

J'étais aussi Vetty. C'était Terandeb, le premier, qui m'avait appelée ainsi, peu de temps après mon baptême. Il s'était alors présenté, peut-être inconscient que j'avais déjà demandé son nom à quelqu'un d'autre :

« Je m'appelle Terandeb Garrion.

_ Je m'appelle Vet-Girrim, avais-je répondu, la voix sûre et chevrotante à la fois.

_ Enchanté, Vetty. »

À mon étonnement, le surnom avait circulé comme une traînée de poudre au sein de tout l'équipage, et en quelques minutes, tout le monde m'appelait ainsi. En plus de me sentir pleinement moi-même, je me sentais entourée. C'étaient tous des pirates, des hors-la-loi brutaux et gredins, mais à ce moment-là, ils devinrent tous ma famille, en quelque sorte. Les familles n'étaient pas parfaites, et je n'avais pas la prétention de dire que tout allait pour le mieux. Après l'annonce de Qolt, une fête avait débuté, faite d'alcool et d'activités que, dans les familles normales, on éviterait de pratiquer devant une jeune fille telle que moi. Mais je m'amusai parmi eux, prenant plaisir à aller voir chacun d'entre eux, juste pour les entendre m'appeler par mon nom. Lorsque j'arrivai près du rattataki qui avait été là le jour de mon réveil à l'infirmerie, et qui m'avait suivie jusque dans cette salle des machines pour m'insulter de pleurnicheuse, je devins nerveuse. C'était grâce à lui que j'avais demandé à Qolt de retourner sur Castilon pour que j'allasse récupérer ce canon afin de faire mes preuves, ce qui rendait son avis plus important à mes yeux.

« Ah ! ma chère Vetty, m'accueillit-il chaleureusement. »

Ses pupilles et son odeur trahissaient un début d'ivresse.

« Pas si inutile que ça, alors ?

_ Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. »

Je savais qu'avec lui, il fallait me montrer fière et sûre de moi, faire preuve d'assurance, car il n'aimait pas les pleurnicheuses.

« Voyez-vous ça ! s'amusa-t-il.

_ C'est grâce à moi que vous avez le canon, alors j'y serais. En fait, j'appuierai moi-même sur le bouton de lancement. »

Il éclata alors d'un grand rire et, à ma grande surprise, m'attrapa d'un seul coup dans une étreinte forte et franche, me donnant une vigoureuse accolade sur l'épaule.

« Qolt a bien raison, tu ne manques pas de cran ! s'amusa-t-il. Je ne me suis jamais correctement présenté alors : Aurakptar Neusolurem, mais comme tu l'sais, tout le monde m'appelle Aurak. »

J'eus à nouveau la joie de pouvoir me présenter et ne m'en priai pas.

Je m'amusai à cette fête, même si je me contentais d'eau fraîche. À vrai dire, j'aurais pu être heureuse, quoi qu'il se fût passé, tant je me délectais de la sonorité de mon nouveau nom. Un des plus jeunes de l'équipage me tint même compagnie une bonne partie de la soirée. C'était un jeune rodien à la peau d'un vert malachite, avec un air canaille avec ses petits anneaux de métal à la pointe de ses oreilles et son bandana sur le front, qui me sembla fort sympathique sous ses airs pompeux. Il s'appelait Loofi et me fit tellement rire que j'en attrapai mal au ventre. J'avais beau être amnésique, je n'étais pas naïve ; et je comprenais ses intentions sous ce badinage. Mais le bonheur m'abrutissait l'esprit.

Alors que la fatigue me rattrapait, alourdissant mes bras et mes jambes éprouvés durant la journée, Terandeb était réapparu à mes côtés et nous quittions les festivités ensemble. Allongée dans ma couchette, le noir et le silence occupant tout l'espace, je ne parvenais pourtant pas à m'endormir tout de suite. Cette journée, si riche en émotion, envahissait toutes mes pensées. J'en fus extraite par une question de mon ami :

« Vetty, pourquoi es-tu restée avec nous ? »

Ma surprise fut telle que je fus incapable de répondre.

« Tu es une bonne personne. Tu es gentille et compatissante. Pourquoi être restée avec des pirates ? »

Cette question était légitime, pourtant, la réponse me vint naturellement :

« Parce que c'est vous qui m'avez acceptée et accueillie telle que je suis, tout simplement. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Nouvelle partie, nouveaux enjeux. Vetty obtient son surnom et son _je_ , et elle fait officiellement la rencontre de Terandeb, d'Aurakptar et de Loofi. Sans oublier que, la voici pleinement heureuse ! Rassurez-vous, il y a encore des choses à raconter sur Vetty. Après tout, on ne sait toujours pas ce qui lui est arrivé...**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	13. Partie III : Une famille (2)

**Partie III : Une famille.**

Qolt était un homme étrange. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre totalement, et il me semblait que ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Il était le chef d'un groupe de pirates, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait voler, détruire et tuer sans scrupule. Abattre une personne ne semblait lui faire ni chaud, ni froid (il était tout de même prêt à tirer entre mes deux yeux si son équipage votait contre, alors que j'étais inconsciente et à l'agonie). Tout le monde le respectait et, me semblait-il, ce respect venait à l'origine de la crainte qu'il pouvait faire naître chez les autres. J'imaginai aisément l'état du pauvre pirate qui oserait lui manquer de respect. Pourtant, il était également celui qui s'inquiétait pour ses hommes blessés en leur rendant visite à l'infirmerie, et celui qui faisait régulièrement des plaisanteries à l'humour efficace qui embellissait les repas. Il était capable du pire mais restait juste, selon sa propre définition bien évidemment, mais il ne tuait pas gratuitement. C'était un homme paradoxal par bien des aspects, et pourtant, qu'il adoptât son côté sanguinaire ou qu'il utilisât son côté attentionné, il gardait toujours la même expression de sérénité imperturbable.

J'étais incapable de savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement de moi. Je pensais qu'il m'appréciait, puisqu'il lui arrivait de me rendre visite sans aucune raison particulière, autre que de discuter avec moi, et qu'il acceptait mes visites inopportunes sans jamais me les reprocher. Cependant, je ne parvenais pas à être totalement certaine. Parfois, il m'arrivait de prendre du recul et de penser qu'il faisait simplement preuve de la même inquiétude qu'avec ses hommes blessés, puisque j'étais fragilisée par mon amnésie. Mais il anéantissait alors mes doutes en m'accueillant par mon nom, celui qu'il m'avait donné, et qu'il était le seul à prononcer totalement. Malgré mes hésitations, je n'osais jamais lui poser directement la question, et je n'oserais jamais.

Moi, j'apprenais à l'aimer. Je ne savais quel mot utiliser au début, car ami me semblait trop familier pour ce qui était aussi _mon_ capitaine. Je décidai que capitaine était le meilleur mot : une personne que j'apprécie et que j'admire, autant que je respecte et que je crains. Qolt était à la fois celui qui m'avait consolée quand la laideur de mon visage me tourmentait, et à la fois celui qui m'avait ordonné de retourner dans ce vaisseau quand les morts m'horrifiaient. Je n'aspirais à aucune autre relation avec lui : il était mon capitaine.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs !**

 **Aujourd'hui est un petit chapitre mais bien nécessaire à mon humble avis, car je voulais décrire la complexité du personnage de Qolt. Rassurez-vous, il s'agit du calme avant la tempête, ça va se précipiter dès demain. Les révélations approchent également, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suppositions !**

 **Nous sommes arrivés à la moitié, bientôt Noël !**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	14. Partie III : Une famille (3)

**Partie III : Une famille.**

À peine quelques jours plus tard, Qolt décidait qu'il était temps d'essayer ce nouveau canon, nettoyé avec le plus grand soin. Tout l'équipage de la Stella semblait trépigner d'impatience, et j'en faisais partie également. J'étais gagnée par l'euphorie qui animait le monde autour de moi. Même Terandeb, si calme et imperturbable, s'était levé tôt ce matin, lui qui avait pour habitude de dormir jusqu'en fin de matinée. Je me réjouissais d'autant plus à l'idée que toute cette excitation était grâce à moi, en quelque sorte. Mais j'étais aussi nerveuse, parce qu'il s'agissait de ma première mission en tant que membre officiel de la Stella, non pas seule cette fois-ci, mais avec mes nouveaux confrères. Je venais d'être acceptée par eux, j'espérais ne pas commettre un impaire qui gâcherait ce nouvel équilibre.

L'objectif de ce jour avait été exposé par Qolt, la veille au soir. Il était simple : une ancienne base séparatiste, dont les droïdes avaient été désactivés et qui était actuellement abandonnée, demeurait pourtant inaccessible, protégée qu'elle était par un gigantesque bouclier qui empêchait toute entrée. Cette base était un véritable bastion qui protégeait, en vérité, un grand nombre de richesses volées par les séparatistes aux mondes qu'ils avaient conquis durant la Guerre. Un beau pactole donc, qui sommeillait sans plus aucun propriétaire – une aubaine pour un pirate, bien évidemment. Ils l'avaient repéré depuis longtemps maintenant, mais le bouclier rendait impossible l'acquisition de ces malheureuses ressources oubliées de tous. Avec ce prototype construit par la République peu de temps avant l'armistice, qui leur avait, disait-on, permis de libérer Dantooine du joug ennemi, l'espoir de récupérer ces richesses avant d'autres était revenu.

Alors que nous arrivions sur la planète, je ne pouvais m'empêcher, comme tant d'autres, de rejoindre une fenêtre pour observer le bâtiment que nous devions assaillir. C'était, en effet, une véritable forteresse, à la position stratégique et aux nombreux canons défensifs tout autour. Cela nous obligeait à poser la frégate plus loin et de la rejoindre à pieds. À cette fenêtre, j'entendais les murmures d'excitation des autres. Loofi, qui était à côté de moi, s'était réjouie en passant un bras autour de mes épaules :

« On va être riches, Vetty ! »

Je lui souriais de mes pâles lèvres, sans répondre. La fortune m'intéressait peu.

Nous marchions donc vers cet immense bâtiment, passant près de tourelles défensives et des canons sol-air désactivés, mais à l'aspect toujours menaçant. Pour faire écho à mes fanfaronnades auprès d'Aurak, j'accompagnais le groupe qui tractait le canon pour bien le positionner. Par chance, Loofi faisait partie de ces ingénieurs capables de tout faire fonctionner, même un appareil lui étant inconnu. Je jouais donc le rôle d'assistante, et je fus donc à côté quand ce gros tas de métal, pour lequel j'avais mis tant d'énergie et de force pour le sortir des profondeurs océaniques, qui m'avait paru si excessivement lourd et imposant, tira une charge si puissante qu'elle fit trembler la terre sous mes pieds et s'envoler les oiseaux dans les tourelles. Quand elle atteignit le bouclier de couleur orangée qui formait un dôme gigantesque, un orage sembla se déclencher. Mes faibles connaissances dans ce domaine ne me permettaient pas de décrire fidèlement le phénomène, on eût dit un court-circuit géant, alors que les zébrures des éclairs fragmentaient le bouclier, rampant sur toute sa surface, pour finir par tout faire disparaître, et les zébrures et le bouclier. En quelques secondes, la muraille imprenable contre laquelle ils s'étaient heurtés avait disparu.

« Ouais ! s'écria Loofi. »

L'euphorie, qui était jusque là latente, éclata soudainement par des exclamations de toutes parts.

Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à ressentir cette joie, alors même que j'avais eu tant de mal à rendre cela possible. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais, j'avais la sensation d'un malaise. J'attribuai ces mauvais augures à ma nervosité et je rejoignis Terandeb. Le rythme de marche fut plus rapide, certainement stimulé par l'odeur de l'or qui devait émaner du bastion, et que je ne percevais pas avec mon odorat diminué. Nous rencontrions des droïdes désactivés, repliés sur eux-mêmes ou à terre. Je les trouvai bien inoffensifs, ils paraissaient si fragiles et rares étaient ceux qui étaient bien armés. C'était étonnant que cette guerre (je m'étais renseignée depuis son évocation par mon ami sur Christophsis) eût duré si longtemps, face à ces piètres machines. Malgré mon dédain pour ces droïdes, au plus nous avancions, au plus j'étais mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose nous échappait, un détail potentiellement très dangereux, comme un regard posé sur nous que nous étions incapables de voir. Alors que mes compagnons se réjouissaient et se moquaient allègrement de ces tas de ferraille, j'étais tendue, et mes yeux survolaient tout le périmètre, allant de droite à gauche, passant par en haut et retournant derrière, à l'affût du moindre danger.

« Vetty ? m'appela Terandeb. »

Je me retournai vers le lasat, qui avait apparemment remarqué mon trouble.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? me demanda-t-il.

_ C'est rien, je... j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. »

Ma réponse me parut bien frivole et naïve, stupide en somme. Je m'attendais à un léger brocard, mais il ne répondit rien. Au contraire, je voyais ses oreilles se redresser, comme attentives, et ses yeux m'accompagnaient dans mon inspection des environs. Je n'en dis rien, mais sa considération me fit plaisir.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Nous retournons peu à peu à l'action, ce trio de chapitres devrait vous plaire, je pense. Celui de demain apportera aura une grande révélation qui déterminera si oui, ou non, vous avez bien deviné qui était Vetty ! Alors ? Vous êtes prêts à parier ?**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	15. Partie III : Une famille (4)

**Partie III : Une famille.**

Le trajet jusqu'à l'entrepôt qui gardait les richesses volées à de nombreux mondes conquis fut rapide, autant par sa distance courte que par l'empressement des pirates à porter la main sur ces objets de valeur. Durant ces quelques minutes, je n'avais absolument rien vu de suspect. Il n'y avait aucune vie, aucun mouvement, aucun piège. Et pourtant, mon malaise n'allait qu'en s'accroissant. Je me trouvais stupide, la partie rationnelle en moi comprenait qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, mais la partie émotionnelle en moi était un véritable tumulte. Je pensais avoir peur, au début, mais j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait d'avantage que cela. Mais quoi ? Qu'était-ce ? Pourquoi ressentais-je cela ?

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans cette grande salle, le monticule d'objets d'art, sculptés et finement ouvragés, de coffres remplis de pièces autochtones, de bijoux, et même des réserves de coaxium raffiné, provoquèrent une exaltation époustouflante dans mon groupe. Ils se précipitaient tous vers ce trésor, effleurant de leurs doigts surpris les magnificences que les séparatistes avaient spoliées. Je vis même Qolt avoir un sourire en coin. Ils s'extasiaient tous, tandis que mon impression se faisait plus vive encore, et que je regardais ces richesses avec un œil soupçonneux, comme si elles eussent été remplies de pièges mortels.

« Au boulot les gars ! les tempéra leur capitaine. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tous commencent à ramasser ce qui leur plaisait le plus pour l'apporter sur le vaisseau. Ils procédaient avec entrain et rapidité, avides qu'ils étaient d'en prendre le plus possible (idéalement, tout). Une organisation commença aussitôt à se créer, témoignant de leur habitude à travailler ensemble. Pour ma part, je suivis Terandeb, qui s'engouffrait avec quelques autres pirates, dont Aurak, au plus profond de la salle. Ils étaient à la recherche des objets les plus riches, souvent cachés au milieu. Nous nous séparâmes, mais je restais avec mon ami. Je ne savais pas où il allait, mais mon pressentiment se faisait plus intense pas après pas, et je préférais rester auprès de lui, comme pour le protéger. Ma main effleurait le petit blaster qui m'avait été confié. Je ne prêtais attention à la destination du lasat que lorsqu'il bifurqua, s'éloignant du trésor pour le fond de la salle, où il y avait une petite porte fermée. Il ne prononça aucun mot, et je n'en demandais pas d'avantage, alors qu'il utilisait la force naturelle de son espèce pour forcer la porte à s'ouvrir. Je le regardai, étonnée, tandis qu'il me faisait un signe de tête.

Comme souvent entre nous, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles. Je comprenais qu'il me croyait, qu'il faisait confiance en mon jugement et qu'il m'invitait à aller vérifier par moi-même. Je le remerciai, avant de m'engouffrer dans un couloir sombre, derrière cette porte. Équipée d'une simple lumière et de mon pistolet, ce n'était pas la situation la plus rassurante qu'on pût connaître, encore plus quand un mauvais pressentiment vous faisait frissonner. Mais j'ignorai mon angoisse et entrepris de visiter cette ancienne base séparatiste. Je ne savais pas où aller, ni quoi faire. Je me contentais de découvrir ces couloirs et les salles qui croisaient mon chemin, tel un éclaireur à la recherche du moindre problème. Tout paraissait vide et rempli en même temps, avec tous ces droïdes jonchant le sol que je devais enjamber. Peut-être me retrouver seule dans un endroit inconnu et sombre exacerbait-il mon impression, mais plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus j'envisageais le danger. Puis, j'ouvris une énième salle.

« Non... »

Là, en face de moi, sur un écran, s'affichait un minuteur. Les lumières rouges qui clignotaient sur les tables de commande. Je compris ce que c'était. Quand le 3 laissa place au 2, ce qui avait été un pressentiment devint une panique sans nom.

Je me retournai et quittai cette salle, pour courir à travers les couloirs que j'avais empruntés. Je courrais aussi vite qu'il m'était possible, bondissant au-dessus des amas de ferraille que j'avais précédemment enjambés, prise par cette urgence du temps. Mon rythme cardiaque s'était emballé, autant par ma panique que par mon effort physique soudain, j'étais terriblement essoufflée et mes poumons, encore affaiblis par mes blessures, peinaient à suivre le rythme. En quelques secondes, des secondes qui étaient de trop et trop longues, je repassai par la porte que Terandeb avait ouverte. Dans cette grande salle, avant même de voir quelqu'un, je criai de toutes mes forces :

« IL FAUT FUIR ! »

Mon cri se répercuta sur les murs, résonnant de partout. Je traversai l'immense monticule à peine entamé par les pirates pour les retrouver, me regardant, interloqués. Encore essoufflée, je pris une grande inspiration pour les prévenir :

« Il y a un compte à rebours ! La base va exploser ! »

Après mon cri, un silence horriblement assourdissant gagna la salle, lacéré par mes respirations erratiques. Tous ceux qui étaient présents avaient tourné leur regard vers leur capitaine. Le regard de Qolt était d'une vivacité étonnante, alors qu'il me fixait. En deux secondes, il avait pris sa décision :

« On dégage d'ici les gars ! Tout de suite ! »

Je poussai un profond soupir, soulagée. Il ne restait que moins de deux minutes, mais cela me semblait possible. Cependant, je n'avais pas compté, dans mon calcul, l'avarice de ces pirates qui tenaient à tout prix à emporter un dernier trésor. Chacun d'entre eux avait un objet, une caisse ou un coffre dans les bras, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle.

« Non ! Plus vite ! les pressai-je, inquiète. »

Mais ils ne m'écoutèrent pas. Nous marchions très vite, une petite course lente, chargés qu'ils étaient d'un poids de richesse. Mais les couloirs étaient longs et le temps court.

« Plus vite, plus vite... répétais-je dans un murmure angoissé. »

L'autodestruction pouvait arriver à tout moment, je le pressentais, et nous étions encore si loin de la sortie. Mon cœur bondit de joie quand, à un détour, nous découvrîmes la lumière du jour, qui passait par la porte que nous avions empruntée. Mais au même instant, les premières explosions se firent entendre. J'entendais Qolt crier des encouragements, m'appeler aussi, car je refusais de ne pas être la dernière, pour les pousser d'avantage encore. Là, en face de moi, je voyais le dos de mon ami Terandeb, qui m'avait attendue, je voyais la peau pâle du gros bras du capitaine, Aurak, qui aidait le lasat, je voyais le tatouage du visage de Qolt, qui était à moitié retourné, me regardant de son œil sombre.

Ils étaient ma famille. Je les aimais tous, avec leurs défauts et nos différends, avec leur politique peu conventionnelle de choisir de la vie ou de la mort d'une inconnue, avec leurs surnoms vulgaires qui les faisaient glousser comme des banthas, avec leur morale un peu bancale mais sincère. Je ne voulais pas les perdre.

Dussé-je y laissais ma vie.

« Non ! cria Qolt. »

Dans un dérapage sonore, je m'étais soudainement arrêtée et retournée. Les explosions s'étaient intensifiées et rapprochées, et en face de moi, du fond du couloir, jaillit une immense gerbe de feu. Je ne voulais pas les perdre.

Je brandis mes deux bras, avec la volonté d'arrêter les flammes, et je les vis juste devant moi, danser furieusement dans de grands tournoiements, comme si une fenêtre de verre transparente les eût arrêtées. Leur lumière m'aveuglait, leur chaleur m'engourdissait, leur crépitement m'assourdissait. Je ne percevais qu'elles, menaçantes mais inaccessibles, et c'était tout ce qui m'importait – que ma famille soit en sécurité. Je ne savais comment, mais je m'en moquais.

Quand les flammes disparurent, je me détendis, soulagée et rassurée. Mais un terrible craquement précéda l'effondrement du plafond, mais la fumée noire chassa tout l'oxygène de mes poumons, et le monde devint noir.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Je vous avais promis la tempête après le calme, hé bien, elle ne fait que commencer ! Vetty continuera de souffrir de son amnésie dans les chapitres suivants qui, j'espère, vous plairont. Alors ? Où en sont vos hypothèses ? Je suis curieuse, dîtes-moi tout !**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	16. Partie III : Une famille (5)

**Partie III : Une famille.**

Lorsque je me réveillai, le monde autour de moi était flou. Il était vaporeux, les odeurs trop diffuses et les bruits trop étouffés, comme (je connaissais maintenant cette sensation) lorsque l'on s'éveille d'un évanouissement, et pas d'un simple sommeil. Je reconnus instantanément le blanc du plafond de l'infirmerie, auquel j'étais un peu trop habituée à mon goût. Encore étourdie, les paupières difficiles à maintenir ouvertes, je me laissais aller dans cet état léger, laissant venir à moi les sons et les senteurs, mais également les souvenirs. Ils revinrent doucement, peu à peu, le bastion séparatiste, le canon anti-bouclier, le fabuleux trésor, puis le compte à rebours. À cet instant, les souvenirs surgirent tous brutalement l'un après l'autre, la course, les explosions, les flammes, l'effondrement du plafond au-dessus de moi... Et tous mes amis, ces pirates qui étaient devenus ma famille, derrière moi.

Soudainement inquiète, je regagnai pleinement le monde conscient pour baisser la tête et me redresser, pour regarder autour de moi, enlevant le masque à oxygène sur ma bouche. Les sons devinrent clairs, et je percevais plusieurs personnes présentes dans la même pièce. En réalité, je ne vis que Qolt et sa grande carrure qui se tenait à côté de moi. Je m'inquiétai aussitôt :

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? m'écriai-je, alarmée. Terandeb ? Aurakptar ?

_ Doucement, me tempéra Qolt. Tout le monde va bien. »

Tandis qu'il se décalait, je pouvais voir derrière lui le reste de l'infirmerie. Il y avait tous ceux qui étaient présents avec moi, fuyant l'autodestruction. Ils semblaient tous en bonne santé, seulement couverts de poussière et de suie noire. Le droïde médical se contentait de diagnostics. Seul le rattataki avait un bandage autour de la tête, duquel se voyait une petite tâche rouge. J'étais si soulagée de les voir ainsi. Je leur souris, remarquant à peine leurs regards étranges.

« Sortez, leur ordonna la voix ferme et grave de leur capitaine. »

Je regardai Qolt, étonnée. Pourquoi les faire sortir ? Et eux, sans protester, sans dire un seul mot, ils quittèrent tous l'infirmerie (même le droïde médical). Je me sentais gênée par cette situation, parce que je compris bien que le capitaine voulait me parler en privé, ce qui ne me rassurait pas totalement. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Me reprochait-il de m'être aventurée seule dans la base ? Peut-être pensait-il que j'étais à l'origine de ce programme d'autodestruction ? Je m'installai plus confortablement, comme si cela allait m'aider à affronter cette discussion à venir. Lui aussi s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté de mon lit.

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? m'interroga-t-il. »

Je pris un instant pour rassembler tous mes souvenirs, encore étourdie de mon sommeil forcé. Et, ne sachant ce qu'il attendait, je repris tout, depuis le début :

« Nous nous sommes posés et avons marché jusqu'au bastion. J'ai aidé Loofi à tracter le canon et à le charger, qui a fonctionné et a détruit le bouclier. Nous sommes entrés et avons trouvé le trésor des séparatistes. Puis, je... »

J'hésitais à ce moment, persuadée qu'il allait me reprocher cette faute.

« Je suis partie seule, pour explorer la base. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, me défendais-je. Je voulais vérifier ; et j'ai trouvé cet écran, avec un compte à rebours dessus. J'ai couru en sens inverse pour vous trouver et vous dire de fuir, on avait presque réussi à sortir, mais ce n'était pas assez. »

À nouveau, mes mots furent plus hésitants, mais parce qu'il m'était difficile de décrire ces souvenirs.

« J'avais peur pour vous, alors je me suis retournée et, je ne sais pas comment mais, je voulais arrêter l'explosion pour vous protéger et il s'est passé quelque chose de... bizarre. Puis, le plafond s'est effondré sur moi et... plus rien. »

Lorsque mon récit fut fini, j'attendis la sentence. Je sentais la réprimande venir. J'étais désolée et, à la fois, je ne regrettais pas mon escapade solitaire.

« C'est Aurak qui t'a attrapée avant d'être écrasée, et on est parti avant que tout le bâtiment ne s'effondre, dit-il.

_ Ah. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il complète mes souvenirs, m'attendant d'avantage à un éclat de colère soudain. Je notai, cependant, d'aller remercier le rattataki.

Qolt était naturellement intimidant avec ses épaules carrées, sa haute taille et sa voix puissante. Je l'étais, assurément, intimidée. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir, à vrai dire. Son silence était encore plus inquiétant que tout éclat de voix. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'attendre ma sentence, comme une pauvre accusée voyant des mains se lever pour voter sa condamnation à mort. Alors, il se pencha, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et joignant ses mains. D'une voix calme, il dit :

« Ce que tu as fait pour arrêter l'explosion, tu ne dois plus le faire.

_ Pardon ? »

J'étais abasourdie. Pourquoi me parlait-il de cela ? En quoi était-ce important ? Je m'attendais tellement à ce qu'il me sermonne sur ma prise d'initiative d'une part, et de l'autre, comme j'ignorais ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé à ce moment-là, j'étais estomaquée par ces paroles. Je précisai alors :

« Mais, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait !

_ Et c'est très bien comme ça, parce que je t'interdis de le faire.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? m'étonnais-je. Je vous ai sauvé la vie ! »

Cette discussion m'était incompréhensible. Tout me semblait illogique. Pourquoi était la question qui emplissait mon esprit. Je vis Qolt froncer les sourcils, lui qui avait déjà des yeux naturellement petits et bridés, son regard me parut alors menaçant. Il se leva lentement pour se rapprocher de moi. Toujours intimidée, toute cette situation commençait à m'angoisser. Que se passait-il ? Il se pencha alors vers moi, posant une de ses mains sur mon épaule. Elle était forte et serrée, elle ne me faisait pas mal mais je sentais sa puissance et sa force. Et je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'avais fait de mal.

« Ne l'utilise plus **jamais**. »

Je déglutis, silencieuse. Les mots et la voix de Qolt m'imprégnaient. Ses yeux sombres me figeaient sur place. Puis, sa main quitta mon épaule et me remit mon masque à oxygène.

« Repose-toi, maintenant, Vet-Girrim. »

Il s'en alla.

Je me retrouvai seule ou plutôt, en compagnie des milliers d'interrogations qui assaillaient mon esprit. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait d'un ordre, d'un conseil ou d'une demande. Qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait chez moi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas que je refasse ça ? Qu'avais-je vraiment fait ? Qu'était-ce que ce « le » que j'avais utilisé ? Ou était-ce un « la » ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je plus l'utiliser alors qu'il me permettait de sauver ceux que j'aimais ? En quoi était-ce mal d'avoir fait ça ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans ma tête, toutes si importantes et si quémandeuses de réponses.

* * *

 **Mes chers lecteurs,**

 **Ici se clôt la partie III, qui j'espère, vous aura plu. La prochaine partie, assez courte, dévoilera le mystère autour de Vetty. Avez-vous bien deviné ? Ah ah ! C'est le moment ou jamais de vous prononcer.**

 **Sinon, ce chapitre apporte également une nouvelle question : pourquoi Qolt, qui en sait plus qu'il ne le dit, refuse de l'aider dans sa quête de souvenirs ?**

 **À demain pour en savoir plus,**

 **MlleMau.**


	17. Partie IV : Réminiscence (1)

**Partie IV : Réminiscence.**

Les questions ont continué de tourner dans ma tête, inlassablement, impitoyablement. Elles étaient particulièrement vivaces, comme une mauvaise herbe qui, quoi qu'on fasse, revenait toujours pour parasiter mon esprit. Mais en vérité, j'avais arrêté d'arracher ces mauvaises herbes. Mes questions étaient légitimes, et je sentais que mon capitaine me cachait quelque chose de très important. Mais il avait été clair : il ne voulait plus jamais en parler, et je n'osais pas aborder à nouveau le sujet. J'essayai auprès des autres, mais il semblait bien que Qolt avait fait passer l'ordre de silence.

Cependant, j'obtins des réponses d'une manière qui me surprit. Comme en écho à mes questions, j'avais commencé à rêver. Mes nuits étaient, jusqu'à présent, un néant de vide et de noir, car, comment rêver quand le subconscient n'a pas de souvenirs comme inspiration ? Pourtant, ce même subconscient avait, semblait-il, décidé de m'aider – peut-être parce qu'il en avait assez de mes heures passées à réfléchir, au point de m'épuiser l'esprit.

Mon premier rêve était calme et apaisant. Je me réveillai, la première fois que je le fis, avec un sentiment très pur, doux et aimant. Je le qualifiais de très beau rêve. Pourtant, il était d'une grande simplicité. Je me voyais, marchant sur la terre ferme, ma peau d'un vert d'eau total et deux tentacules se balançant sur ma poitrine à chaque pas. Puis je me mettais à courir avec entrain, un sourire sur des lèvres foncées et douces, belles et saines. Le temps était dilaté, ma course semblait à la fois si rapide et à la fois interminable ; car, en courant, je regardais dans une direction particulière. Là, j'y voyais une autre personne. Elle était de dos par rapport à moi, il m'était impossible de voir son visage. Mais cette personne était vêtue d'une longue cape qui balayait les brins d'herbe, d'une couleur sombre et avec une capuche, qui était rabattue. Le vent agitait doucement le tissu et l'herbe. Sous le manteau, je décelais une grande silhouette, imposante et forte, avec de larges épaules et une grande taille. On eut dit un géant, à côté de la petite adolescente que j'étais.

En m'approchant de cette silhouette, je l'appelais. Je disais un nom, mais c'était comme un bruit silencieux, car je n'entendais rien, je ne pouvais distinguer des syllabes, bien que je susse que je l'appelais avec force. La silhouette se retournait alors, en réponse à mon appel, me permettant de voir son visage. Mais le rêve devenait alors flou, presque intangible, comme s'il disparaissait dans une volute de fumée, ne me laissant que ce sentiment de joie simple de voir une personne aimée.

À mon réveil, je repensais à cette imposante silhouette, dont je ne connaissais ni le nom ni le visage, mais pour qui, je le ressentais, j'avais autant de respect que d'amour.

Faute de savoir, je me plaisais à me dire qu'il s'agissait de Qolt.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **Pari gagné pour Emilie, elle retrouve donc bien quelques souvenirs partiels. Vous avez tous deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne Padawan, je suis fière de vous ! Demain, le chapitre vous révélera comment elle a eu son _accident_... **

**À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	18. Partie IV : Réminiscence (2)

**Partie IV : Réminiscence.**

Ce rêve doux et calme mais si confus, qui ne répondait pas d'avantage à mes nombreuses questions, laissa alors place à un second rêve, plus virulent cette fois-ci. Le terme de cauchemar serait bien plus approprié, car la première fois que je le fis, je me réveillai subitement, Terandeb penché vers moi, les oreilles relevées par l'inquiétude et j'étais humide de ma sueur, un hurlement sur le bord des lèvres.

Le songe commençait toujours avec tranquillité. Je me voyais à nouveau, sans mes horribles cicatrices mais avec ce visage normal d'adolescente, ma couleur vert d'eau et mes deux tentacules intacts, dans un corps beau et sain. Cette fois-ci, j'étais assise sur un speeder bike longiligne, un véhicule à propulseurs qui était capable de planer juste au-dessus de l'eau que je voyais défiler sous mes pieds. C'était un vaste océan, où que je regardasse, il n'y avait aucune terre émergée. J'allais à toute vitesse, le vent balayait mes tentacules qui s'agitaient dans mon dos, dont deux reposaient, comme à mon habitude, sur ma poitrine. Je n'étais pas seule. En face de moi, il y avait un autre véhicule, bien plus grand et plus large, un transport suffisamment puissant pour transporter et des passagers et un canon. Ses passagers étaient tous masqués, je ne pouvais pas voir leur visage, mais ils avaient tous la même armure blanche et une arme personnelle. Je les identifiais comme des soldats. Mais je ne les craignais pas, je sentais qu'ils étaient des alliés, voire même des amis. Nous allions vite, comme pressés de rejoindre un autre lieu, ou d'autres personnes ; mon rêve ne m'informait pas à ce propos.

Puis, je remarquai du mouvement de la part d'un des hommes en armure blanche, qui prenait une communication, suivi quelques secondes plus tard d'un autre, qui faisait pivoter le canon. Je m'interrogeai à ce propos mais ne m'en méfiai pas. Quand l'arme s'arrêta, pointée sur moi, il était trop tard.

Je n'eus pas même le temps de réagir. Le tir était parti. Il atteignit directement mon véhicule, qui explosa. Ce fut ensuite une succession terrible de douleurs. Je sentais l'explosion m'arracher la peau et les chairs. Je sentais l'arrachement brutal de mes tentacules. Je sentais le souffle qui me jetait hors de mon véhicule. Je sentais les flammes entrer dans mes poumons lorsque j'inspirai. Je sentis ensuite le choc de mon dos sur la surface marine. Je sentis l'eau salvatrice me laver de ces flammes. Je sentis la profonde inconscience venir. Je sens la mort...

C'était à ce moment-là que je me réveillais, mouillée par la sueur et le souffle erratique, les yeux de mon ami inquiets. Il me calmait alors, me rassurait et ne me demandait pas ce que j'aurais été incapable de raconter. Je m'en voulais de le réveiller ainsi, mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de ses mots réconfortants et de son étreinte, hantée que j'étais par ces casques blancs.

* * *

 **Coucou mes chers lecteurs !**

 **Nanthana l'a très vite deviné (tu me connais trop bien), Emilie l'a également compris, notre Vetty a été victime du funeste Ordre 66 ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la théorie d'Eredorios aussi, selon laquelle elle aurait été l'une des victimes du crash du croiseur Venator qu'elle visite : c'était très intelligent, en fait ! Rassurez-vous, il y a encore plusieurs choses à découvrir et la prochaine et ultime partie sera, je pense, intense.**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	19. Partie V : Le miracle (1)

**Partie V : Le miracle.**

Mes rêves avaient accompagné mes nuits durant plusieurs jours, mais quand j'étais éveillée, je continuais autant d'y songer que je cherchais par moi-même les réponses à mes questions. Malgré ce que je soupçonnais être des anciens souvenirs, je ne parvenais pas à être apaisée. Les événements à la base séparatiste me hantaient, j'essayais d'y déceler les indices à force de ressasser la scène, en vain. J'étais toujours incapable de dire ce que j'avais fait, je n'avais même pas l'impression que ce fût grâce à moi mais la manifestation d'un simple miracle qui répondait à mon envie viscérale de protéger ma nouvelle famille. La raison de l'interdiction de Qolt était encore plus incompréhensible, car cette manifestation leur avait sauvé la vie à tous, lui compris. Je supposai qu'avoir recours à ça était néfaste ; j'avais donc observé de possibles séquelles, mais je n'en voyais aucune. Sans oublier que je soupçonnais un lien avec mon passé désormais oublié. J'étais venue à cette conclusion lorsque mon esprit avait, me semblait-il, essayé de me répondre par ces rêves mystérieux. J'avais même essayé de refaire ce que j'avais fait, de réutiliser ce pouvoir, dans le secret de ma chambre, en vain. Je ne savais comment m'y prendre, et à la base séparatiste, il paraissait évident que je l'avais utilisé par instinct – ou même par habitude ; j'étais désormais accoutumée aux réactions incontrôlées de mon corps, qui trahissait cet ancien savoir, toujours présent mais inconscient.

Totalement démunie et me rappelant que Qolt ne m'avait rien précisé à ce sujet, j'essayai d'obtenir des réponses par d'autres personnes. À vrai dire, je m'étais attendue à de la rancune et du mépris, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre tout ce beau trésor qui était désormais réduit en cendres. Je m'imaginais leurs reproches, m'accusant de ne rien avoir fait pour annuler ce compte à rebours ou pire, d'avoir activé cette autodestruction par mon escapade dans la base. Mais j'avais dû faire face à leurs sourires et leur enjouement, apparemment tous ravis de me voir. J'en fus déstabilisée. Plus étrange encore était qu'aucun ne parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé, ils m'accueillaient par mon prénom, Vetty, m'entretenaient sur des banalités ou me livraient leurs plaisanteries, mais il n'était jamais question d'une base, d'un trésor et d'une mort évitée in extremis.

Le premier à qui j'essayai de parler était bien entendu Aurakptar, car il était celui qui m'avait sauvée de cet éboulement et qui en avait payé le prix d'un pansement autour de la tête à porter quelques jours. Il avait risqué sa propre vie pour la mienne, il s'agissait de la moindre des choses que d'aller le remercier. Il avait alors profité de mes remerciements pour mon sauvetage pour partir dans un monologue élogieux à propos de lui-même, se présentant tel un héros altruiste et valeureux, un membre de ce fait indispensable à cet équipage car courageux et fort. J'étais étonnée au début, peu habituée à ces effusions de sa part, lui qui me regardait avec dédain jusqu'à il y a peu ; mais je finis par en rire. Je compris néanmoins qu'il s'agissait d'une distraction lorsqu'il parvint à s'éloigner de moi avant que j'eusse le temps de l'interroger à propos de mon pouvoir capable d'arrêter une explosion. J'en fus totalement frustrée. Durant la journée et le jour suivant, j'essayais de lui parler, mais Aurak semblait bien occupé d'après ses dires.

Finalement, le matin du deuxième jour, je parvins à me retrouver seule avec lui. Contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginée, il ne prit pas la fuite face à moi. Mais, décidée à avoir mes réponses, je ne perdis pas de temps pour l'interpeller :

« Aurak ! À propos de ce qui s'est passé à la base séparatiste...

_ Vetty, m'interrompit-il. »

Là, après s'être approché de moi, il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule et s'était baissé pour être à ma hauteur de jeune adolescente. Il me surprit. Je n'avais jamais vu le rattataki ainsi. Il me fixait intensément et alors, je voyais avec précision ses yeux. Ils dégageaient une émotion vive et indescriptible, quelque chose de profond et de vrai, si éloignés de l'aspect que je connaissais de lui. Pour moi, Aurak avait toujours été ce gros bras capable d'une grande violence et qui se montrait toujours dur et inflexible, le genre d'homme que je ne verrais jamais se lamenter ou pleurer. Devant cette vive émotion qu'il m'offrait dans l'intimité de notre solitude, je fus saisie.

« Merci, dit-il simplement. »

Ce n'était qu'un seul mot, mais je savais qu'Aurak n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des discours romanesques et sentimentaux, alors ce fut bien assez pour que je comprisse. Il me remerciait pour les avoir sauvés, car il se voyait bien perdu sans mon intervention, peut-être même avait-il eu une peur terrible. Son émotion se refléta en moi. J'étais moi aussi saisie de cette vive émotion qui réunit ceux qui ont survécu, et je n'avais pas plus de mots à offrir. Je posai simplement ma main sur la sienne, toujours sur mon épaule.

J'étais sortie de cette courte rencontre totalement bouleversée, je ne pensais pas être aussi émue par Aurak. Mais si je n'avais plus envie de l'interroger lui, préférant le laisser tranquille, mes questions n'avaient obtenu que de nouvelles interrogations. J'étais désormais certaine que quelque chose m'échappait. Cet échange me permit de faire taire mon impatience et de prêter une meilleure attention à mon entourage. Je me rendis aussitôt compte de mon erreur : je m'étais laissée être fourvoyée par leur bonne humeur et leurs esquives, mais en abandonnant mon impatience pour le calme, j'écoutai plus attentivement. Cela me permit alors de remarquer la vérité. Je vis leurs regards quand j'avais le dos tourné, qui étaient plus solennels et réservés, teintés d'un respect que je venais apparemment de gagner. J'entendis leurs murmures quand je m'éloignais d'eux, qui étaient encore timides et discrets, gorgés d'un estime que je venais également de gagner. Comment l'avais-je gagné ?

La réponse à cette nouvelle question, qui me paraissait évidente (je me réjouissais d'en avoir une, pour une fois), me poussa à aller interroger la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance dans cet équipage. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Terandeb, mais s'il était d'ordinaire un maître dans l'art du silence, il s'était avéré encore plus efficace à propos de ce sujet. Néanmoins, lorsque j'essayai de nouveau, j'avais commencé à avoir mon terrible cauchemar qui nous réveillait tous les deux, chaque nuit. Peut-être ces nuits tourmentées l'avaient-elles convaincu de me parler, toujours était-il que lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seuls une après-midi, je me confiai à lui :

« Depuis ce jour à la base séparatiste, tout est différent. J'y ai fait quelque chose, et je ne sais même pas ce que c'était. En plus, le capitaine m'a strictement interdit de le refaire, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ! Je voulais juste vous sauver, je ne vois pas où est le mal. Mais le pire, c'est que personne n'en parle, tout le monde semble vouloir éviter le sujet, et pourtant je vois qu'ils me traitent différemment, que je ne suis plus une adolescente naïve à leurs yeux. Et maintenant, je commence à faire ces rêves étranges... Je sais qu'on me cache quelque chose – pas seulement le capitaine, tout l'équipage. Toi aussi, Terandeb. Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, dans le mensonge, car ça me concerne, c'est de moi dont il s'agit, et je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Nous nous regardions fixement. Je n'avais jamais autant parlé avec lui, nous qui nous comprenions si facilement par le silence. Mais tous ces sentiments que je gardais pour moi resurgissaient : l'incompréhension, la frustration, l'inquiétude, la peine.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Vetty. »

Il avait commencé par me rassurer, m'enlevant ainsi un doute important, celui qui m'avait le plus rongée certainement. Le peu qu'il en avait dit me soulageait déjà, mais j'avais trop attendu pour ne me contenter que de ça.

« Le capitaine nous a ordonné de ne plus jamais reparler de ce que tu as fait, et surtout pas à toi.

_ Pourquoi ? demandai-je, me sentant trahie par Qolt.

_ Il a ses raisons, Vetty. Son intention n'est pas de te faire souffrir. »

Malgré ses mots en faveur de Qolt, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir trahie. Je l'avais remercié, toujours heureuse de constater que Terandeb était un formidable ami. Mais il était temps de réclamer la vérité.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Normalement, ce chapitre et le suivant devaient n'en former qu'un seul, mais il était trop long et ceux du 20 et du 21 plutôt courts. Tout ça pour dire qu'il va falloir attendre demain pour comprendre les motivations de Qolt ! Je voulais faire une belle petite scène entre Aurakptar et Vetty, pour la suite. Le chapitre de demain offrira une nouvelle perspective sur le destin de Vetty, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Plus que 6 jours pour acheter les derniers cadeaux de Noël, vite vite !**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	20. Partie V : Le miracle (2)

**Partie V : Le miracle.**

Parce qu'il s'agissait de ce que je pouvais faire, parce qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose que j'avais fait et parce qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose que j'eus fait si souvent qu'il était désormais instinctif, ce qui m'avait été caché me concernait d'une façon extrêmement personnelle, d'où mon indignation d'être la seule à ne pas savoir. Ils savaient, tous, chaque membre de l'équipage, les réponses à mes questions. Ils me connaissaient plus que moi-même je ne me connaissais pas. L'amertume me donnait des nausées. Mon nom, Vet-Girrim, me paraissait alors être une illusion pour me détourner de la réalité. Cette joie et cette insouciance qui m'avaient animée lors de mon baptême n'étaient qu'une manipulation, visant à me faire oublier ce que (paradoxalement) j'avais déjà oublié. Mes souvenirs m'appartenaient. Qolt n'avait pas le droit de m'en priver – de me les voler, pirate qu'il était.

Malgré mon indéfectible résolution et ma profonde amertume, je devins nerveuse, face à la porte qui m'amènerait jusqu'au capitaine. J'étais lasse de ces mensonges et furieuse après Qolt, mais je ne pouvais pas oublier les souvenirs que je m'étais forgée auprès de lui, et du respect et de l'amour que j'avais appris à éprouver (et de la crainte, je l'admets, que ce grand personnage m'inspirait). J'étais consciente de franchir une ligne interdite, mais celle-ci avait été tracée par Qolt sans mon accord. J'abandonnai mes peurs et pris mon courage lorsque j'entrai dans son bureau. Il était assis dans son canapé, nettoyant avec soin son arme. Il m'accueillit avec amabilité, comme à son habitude :

« Bonjour, Vet-Girrim. Installe-toi. »

Avec une certaine raideur, je m'installai à ma place habituelle.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, comme pour entamer une conversation banale.

_ Je viens chercher des réponses à mes questions, répondis-je. »

Il continua son office, égal à lui-même, ignorant sciemment la véritable nature de ma demande que, je savais, il avait pleinement conscience, pour perdurer l'illusion d'une conversation ordinaire.

« Je t'écoute. Que veux-tu savoir ?

_ Ce que vous me cachez. »

Mon ton ferme et ma réponse explicite le figèrent. Il s'arrêtait enfin, donnant l'importance qui était due à ce moment. Il me regarda pleinement et, ne voulant pas perdre mon courage et ma résolution, je l'empêchais de répondre en ajoutant :

« Ça me concerne. J'ai le droit de savoir.

_ Non, répondit-il.

_ Ce sont mes souvenirs, argumentai-je calmement.

_ Je ne te dirais rien.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de me les voler. »

À mes mots, je vis son expression changer d'une façon que je n'avais jamais vue. Je devinai la colère sous ce froncement de sourcils et la mâchoire se resserrant. J'en étais effrayée, mon tout premier souvenir était alors d'une vivacité époustouflante, ce jour où je m'étais réveillée le canon d'un blaster entre les deux yeux – un blaster qu'il tenait à ce moment-là. Je ne parvenais pas à cerner Qolt et à le comprendre véritablement, et plus que jamais, ce mystère me comprimait la gorge, comme une main serrant pour m'étrangler. Je n'osais même plus déglutir. Mais en écho à cette puissante frayeur, ma décision se fit plus tenace que jamais : je ne sortirais pas de cette pièce sans savoir ce qu'il me cachait et, surtout, pourquoi il me le cachait.

« Vet-Girrim... »

Sa voix menaçante me prévenait. Il s'était levé, me surplombant de toute sa haute stature, dans un message clair qui était va t'en. Mais je me levai à mon tour, la petite adolescente face à ce géant, afin de tenir mes positions.

« Je veux savoir. Je **dois** savoir, rectifiai-je. »

Sa voix se fit encore plus dure.

« La vérité te blessera, prévint-il.

_ Le mensonge me tourmente, rétorquai-je.

_ C'est mieux ainsi.

_ Pour vous, pas pour moi. »

Rien ne m'avait préparée à la voix si puissante et profonde de Qolt me hurlant dessus :

« **Ça suffit !** cria-t-il. Tu tiens vraiment à savoir ce qui t'est arrivé ? (Il pointa du doigt mon visage) Tu as toujours appelé ça, naïvement et innocemment, un _accident_ , mais c'était une tentative de meurtre ! »

Ces mots me frappèrent durement. Il avait raison, je m'étais enfermée dans cette puérile illusion et la chute sur le plancher des banthas fut douloureuse.

« Ils ont essayé de te tuer ! continuait-il à crier. »

Je ne parvenais plus à garder un visage ferme et fort. Comme lui laissait la colère pervertir son visage, mon trouble se voyait également. J'étais désemparée et horrifiée. Il continua pourtant de pointer mon visage du doigt et de crier :

« Ton visage et ton amnésie, que tu as toujours vus comme une malédiction, sont en réalité une bénédiction ! Le destin t'a offert une seconde chance, c'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie ! Alors cesse de rechercher ce passé qui n'a valu que la mort à celle que tu étais ! »

J'étais tétanisée. La vérité m'étourdissait, cruelle et impitoyable. La monstruosité de ce que je prenais conscience m'enveloppait de sa toile sanglante. Je voyais Qolt, narines frémissantes de rage, s'agiter, comme évacuant cette énergie bilieuse, finissant de la libérer dans un long soupir. Il sembla s'adoucir, son visage reprenant cette même expression, celle que je lui avais toujours connue. Il m'enlaça, passant une main sur mes tentacules.

« J'essaie juste de te protéger, confia-t-il dans un murmure. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Ça peut paraître effroyable mais, c'est ainsi que j'ai toujours vu l'amnésie et le corps mutilé de Vetty : une bénédiction. Cette pensée s'oppose bien entendu à la sienne et j'espère que ce nouveau point de vue, plus pragmatique, vous plaira ! Il sera développé au prochain chapitre.**

 **Demain, pour le prochain chapitre, invité surprise !**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	21. Partie V : Le miracle (3)

**Partie V : Le miracle.**

Chaque réponse apportait systématiquement de nouvelles questions. De qui Qolt voulait-il me protéger ? Mes assassins étaient-ils encore à ma poursuite ? Il avait raison, je m'étais bercée d'illusions pour ne pas affronter la cruelle réalité : quelqu'un avait voulu me tuer. Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'est-ce qui avait motivé un tel acte ? Je me disais que, peut-être, leurs raisons étaient légitimes parce que je n'avais pas été quelqu'un de bien ; cette idée me faisait frissonner d'effroi. Étant incapable de savoir qui j'étais avant, je m'étais raccrochée à l'idée que, malgré l'amnésie, j'avais toujours la même personnalité et la même éthique, mais je n'en étais plus si certaine. Ce passé inconnu semblait me rattraper, quoi qu'en dise Qolt à propos de la seconde chance que m'avait donné le destin. Comment mon amnésie, et mon visage dénaturé, pouvaient-ils être considérés comme une bénédiction ? Ils me tourmentaient tous les deux comme ces questions tournaient dans ma tête.

En vérité, je compris ce qu'il voulait dire par-là très rapidement. Quelques jours après, la Stella passait à côté d'Oba Diah pour entrer dans le Raid de Kessel. Je m'étais postée à la fenêtre aux côtés de Loofi pour admirer les nuages du maelström, ce phénomène unique en son genre, qui émerveillait les jeunes gens que nous étions. Loofi se pavanait en me racontant qu'il l'avait déjà vu et traversé, insistant sur les dangers présents dans l'espoir de m'impressionner. Je m'amusais à le laisser faire. Mais au premier tournant, je fus à nouveau prise d'une étrange impression puis, la seconde suivante, nous vîmes un gigantesque destroyer stellaire de l'Empire qui bloquait le passage du Raid. J'abandonnai le rodien pour me précipiter vers la salle des commandes, où j'y retrouvai Qolt en pleine discussion avec l'autre vaisseau.

J'étais inquiète. Je reconnaissais maintenant ce pressentiment, le même qu'à la base séparatiste, mais celui-ci était moins pressant, mais plus... menaçant. Je lançai un regard si affolé au capitaine qu'il dut comprendre l'émoi qui me gagnait. Il essayait de négocier avec les impériaux, arguant qu'ils ne faisaient qu'emprunter une route libre d'accès pour du commerce et que rien ne leur donnait le droit de les intercepter. Je compris alors que nous étions entravés par leur puissant rayon tracteur, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon angoisse. Malgré ses efforts, l'officier à l'autre bout de la ligne n'abandonna pas et dit :

« Nous sommes simplement à la recherche de fugitifs extrêmement dangereux. Nous vous demandons de réunir votre équipage pour une rapide inspection et, si vous êtes d'honnêtes marchands comme vous le dîtes, il n'y aura aucun problème. »

Nous dûmes donc nous regrouper dans la grande salle, hélas soumis à la puissance de ce destroyer. Le plan restait simple, à savoir, ne pas s'aliéner directement l'Empire ; notre revanche viendrait plus tard, sans qu'ils ne pussent rien y faire. Quant à savoir si mes compagnons étaient dans leurs fichiers, en théorie non, car à ce qu'on m'avait raconté, un gros coup leur avait permis d'effacer les données les concernant peu de temps avant la fin de la Guerre (ils avaient pu le faire grâce à elle, justement) dans les bases de données de l'ancienne République. Jusqu'à présent, ce plan avait fonctionné et ils étaient redevenus officiellement libres d'aller où bon leur semblait (ce qui est un atout pour des pirates, vous en conviendrez). L'inquiétude qu'une faille eût pu être trouvée était pourtant présente au sein de l'équipage. Mais je sentais que le danger, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, ne les concernait pas mais me concernait, moi. J'essayais de me convaincre que je pensais cela à cause de la discussion que j'avais eue avec Qolt, mais mon pressentiment persistait. J'espérais que, contrairement à la première fois, ce sentiment se fourvoyait.

La salle était remplie avec l'équipage au grand complet. Cela me permit de me cacher facilement, derrière l'imposante silhouette de lasat de Terandeb, lui-même entouré d'autres pirates. Petite que j'étais, j'étais parfaitement dissimulée. Mais j'avais l'impression d'être totalement découverte, face au danger qui me guettait. La présence de mon ami, mais aussi d'Aurak un peu plus loin, qui me fit en clin d'œil en désignant son arme cachée, me rassurèrent quelque peu. J'inspirai et me forçai à me calmer. Notre capitaine avait accueilli la navette impériale et nous rejoignit en mauvaise compagnie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder discrètement entre les corps, cherchant un petit espace de visibilité. Ce que je vis ne me rassura pas. Une troupe d'hommes en armure blanche, tous masqués d'un casque blanc, provoqua en moi une terrible angoisse. Ils étaient légèrement différents mais à la fois, si semblables à ceux de mon rêve – ceux qui me tuaient. Les mots de Qolt tournaient plus que jamais dans ma tête. Mon visage défiguré était une bénédiction : je commençais à comprendre pleinement ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Cette troupe de soldats blancs était menée par un officier en habit vert sombre, un képi de la même couleur, des bottes et une ceinture noires, et un air méprisant qu'il promena sur toute la salle. Sa voix était hautaine quand il demanda :

« Est-ce là tout votre équipage ?

_ Vos soldats vous le diront après leur fouille, répondit froidement Qolt.

_ Hmm, marmonna avec dédain l'officier. J'espère pour vous que vous ne cachez personne, car le Grand Inquisiteur le saura. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, les troupes blanches s'écartèrent, laissant passer un sinistre personnage. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je le vis. Il ne s'agissait que d'un pau'an au teint blafard et aux tatouages rouges, vêtus de noir, mais je sentais que de lui émanait une monstruosité, une horreur qui me révulsait autant que m'effrayait. Le danger que je pressentais émanait de cet homme. Un frisson me parcourut quand je compris l'étendue de sa dangerosité. Je me recachai aussitôt derrière Terandeb et, dans un geste pour me rassurer, j'attrapai le tissu qui recouvrait son dos, le serrant entre mes doigts. Avoir peur ne me servirait à rien (je me souvenais de ce conseil de Qolt), aussi inspirai-je lentement pour me calmer. Dans le silence qui s'était imposé dans la salle, comme si tout le monde eût compris la férocité et la perniciosité que représentait le pau'an à l'apparence si calme, j'entendais chacun de ses pas. Mais lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de bruit, qu'il s'était arrêté, je sus que son regard s'était tourné vers moi, alors même que j'étais parfaitement cachée derrière mon ami. Je ne pouvais le voir, mais je ressentais son regard sur moi, seule face à mon bourreau dans cette salle immense et vide. Mon cœur s'affolait, mais je continuai à m'exhorter au calme.

« Tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi, retentit une voix coulante de venin. Montre-toi. »

L'idée de rester cachée était inconcevable. Je ne pouvais pas mettre en danger toute ma famille en refusant cette requête. Je lâchai Terandeb et, puisant dans tout mon courage, je sortis de ma cachette d'un pas décidé et sûr, la tête haute. Je pus alors le voir totalement.

Le temps sembla se figer et l'air devint froid, l'atmosphère était pesante d'une lourdeur qui me donnait envie de me rouler en boule, comme une petite chose effrayée. Je l'étais, assurément, mais je ne détournais pas mon regard du sien, si jaune. Ses yeux m'horrifiaient. J'y voyais une malveillance terrible. J'y voyais une cruauté malfaisante. J'y voyais une perfidie belliqueuse. J'y voyais de la noirceur. Je ne détournais les yeux que pour regarder l'officier qui suivait ce Grand Inquisiteur, un datapad à la main qu'il pianota frénétiquement pour changer l'affichage, qui dévoila (je le voyais à travers l'écran transparent) le portrait d'une jeune nautolan à la peau vert d'eau, qui souriait doucement. Lorsque je regardai à nouveau le pau'an, il souriait, s'approchant de moi en quittant sa posture droite et noble, mains derrière le dos, pour se pencher vers moi, comme une bête sauvage se préparant à bondir pour tuer sa proie. J'affrontai son regard avec courage, malgré mon pressentiment qui se faisait plus intense qu'à la base séparatiste.

Ce monstre me scrutait, et je me sentais vulnérable face à lui. Mais je ne comptais pas le laisser me terroriser. Son léger sourire s'élargit et il leva alors une main. Ses doigts étaient légèrement repliés, comme prêts à attraper quelque chose – et c'est alors que je **le** sentis. Il me touchait. Je sentais le poison de ses doigts me toucher. Mais ce n'était pas physique. Je n'avais pas de mot pour le décrire, mais je sentais qu'il me poussait, comme s'il voulait ouvrir une porte, ou casser un mur. Je fronçais les sourcils et je sentis tout mon corps se tendre, mais je ne bougeais pas, affrontant autant ses yeux jaunes que son attaque. Ses doigts s'approchèrent d'avantage vers moi, et au même instant, je sentis cette pression devenir un assaut brutal. Je résistai à cette force avec difficulté, je grimaçai mais me tint encore debout, lui offrant une résistance égale en force. Mais il y mit plus de virulence encore, et alors –

Toute son obscurité déferla en moi, comme une vague brisant la digue, attaquant tout ce que j'étais, mes souvenirs et mes pensées, mon nom et mon âme. Je criai de douleur et mes jambes cédèrent, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde, un instant si court mais si effroyable qu'il me laissa fragile sur le sol. J'étais essoufflée et tremblante dans ma défaite. J'avais perdu ce duel.

J'entendis à peine le bruit des blasters dégainés et chargés, mais en relevant la tête, je vis le Pau'an tenu en joug par pratiquement tous les pirates présents. Ils avaient visiblement tous caché une arme qu'ils brandissaient maintenant pour me protéger. L'officier les regardait avec peur, mais le Grand Inquisiteur avait repris sa posture digne et fière, totalement détendue, son regard jaune toujours rivé vers moi. Il leva un bras et les soldats en armure blanche baissèrent leurs armes. Néanmoins, mes amis ne bougèrent pas, et la tension était toujours électrique. Sans me quitter des yeux, il dit alors :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas celle que je recherche.

_ Dans ce cas, intervint Qolt qui s'interposa, vous pouvez repartir et continuer vos recherches ailleurs. »

Le Grand Inquisiteur l'observa en silence, et ne semblait absolument pas impressionné par le ton menaçant de notre capitaine que, pourtant, nous craignions tous.

« Mon Seigneur ? demanda, incertain, l'officier. Devons-nous l'amener au Seigneur Vador ?

_ Non. Elle est trop âgée pour apprendre. »

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il entendait par là, mais lorsqu'il partit, je fus soulagée, mon pressentiment et cette sensation de noirceur s'évaporèrent avec lui. Aurakptar et Terandeb vinrent aussitôt s'assurer que j'allais bien, et je retrouvais avec bonheur ma famille.

Ce jour-là, je compris avec douleur ce qu'avait voulu dire Qolt. Il avait raison : mon visage défiguré empêcherait mes assassins de me retrouver et mon amnésie me protégerait de ces sombres personnes et ce, à jamais. Moi qui croyais le destin cruel de m'avoir pris mon visage et mon nom, il s'était en vérité montré bienveillant en me prenant mon identité. Ce n'était pas une malédiction, c'était un miracle.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Voici enfin une apparition connue. Au tout début, je ne pensais que mettre un officier mais, j'aime tellement le personnage du Grand Inquisiteur que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. En plus, grâce à lui, j'ai pu mettre en valeur l'avantage de son amnésie. Le Grand Inquisiteur pénètre dans l'esprit de Vetty par la force, et il n'y voit pas les souvenirs et les pensées d'un Jedi. J'ai essayé de retranscrire cette attaque mentale, mais ce n'est pas évident de parler de sensations fictives.**

 **Sinon, au chapitre suivant, si j'ai bien réussi à vous faire apprécier mes personnages, vous risquez de me détester !**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	22. Partie V : Le miracle (4)

**Partie V : Le miracle.**

Qolt est mort.

Il croyait au destin et m'en avait souvent parlé durant ces nombreuses années à ses côtés. Il pensait, et je reprends ses mots, qu'une force régissait l'univers et nos vies. J'avais fini par y croire moi aussi, et la dernière discussion que j'eus avec lui me le confirma à nouveau. La veille de sa disparition, nous avions longuement discuté d'un sujet important : la vérité. Je m'étais toujours étonnée de cet homme étrange, que je comprenais mal, à la fois pirate sanguinaire et à la fois capitaine compatissant, et plus encore je m'étonnai qu'il m'eût si vite acceptée et appréciée. Il ne s'était rien passé de spécial ce jour-là, il n'avait pas décidé de se confier pour une raison particulière ou sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais il l'avait fait avec un naturel époustouflant, comme si ce fût le dernier instant pour le dire – et ce fut le dernier instant pour le dire. Je me souvenais avec une étonnante précision de ses mots. Il disait :

« Quand ma petite-sœur est née, elle était belle et adorable. Mais quelques mois plus tard, elle fut touchée par une maladie juvénile rare et dangereuse. Les médecins réussirent à la soigner, mais elle était devenue difforme et son visage était estropié. Ça ne nous a jamais empêché de l'aimer, et j'adorais ma petite sœur. Pour moi, elle était magnifique et rayonnante, et nous jouions toujours ensemble. On était inséparables, tous les deux. Mes parents étaient d'honnêtes gens, sur un monde paisible, et j'avais une vie normale d'un petit garçon normal. Je sais, c'est difficile à imaginer maintenant que je suis un capitaine pirate mais, j'étais véritablement heureux.

« Tout a changé quand ma sœur est entrée à l'école. Au début, quand elle était enfant, ça allait, mais en grandissant, les autres ont commencé à être méchants. Ils l'insultaient, disaient qu'elle était moche et que son visage était immonde. Ça la blessait mais, elle avait une amie qui l'aidait et, il faut bien l'dire, à la pause son grand frère allait remettre en place ces idiots. Mais ça a continué, et ma sœur ne m'en a plus parlé parce qu'elle ne voulait plus m'embêter avec ça, parce que je me faisais disputer par nos parents qui ne savaient pas que je me battais pour la protéger. J'ai cru naïvement que ça s'était arrêté mais, ça empirait. Son amie l'a rejetée de peur d'être aussi prise pour cible, et ils ont commencé à la pousser, à lui tirer les cheveux, à la frapper. Elle avait honte de nous en parler, de m'en parler. Si je sais tout ça, c'est parce qu'elle nous l'a écrit avant de...

« Quand je t'ai repêchée, je n'avais aucune pitié pour toi, mais tu t'es réveillée et nous t'avons soignée. Tu m'as très vite rappelée ma petite sœur, et je me suis attachée à toi pour son souvenir. Bien sûr, avec le temps, tu m'as prouvé que tu n'étais pas que ça, que tu étais forte et généreuse, tenace et intrépide, et une formidable pirate ! J'ai commencé à t'aimer, à te considérer égoïstement comme une nouvelle petite sœur. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je te raconte cette histoire car, personne d'autre ne le sait. Je tenais juste à te le dire.

_ Comment s'appelait-elle ? avais-je demandé.

_ Elle s'appelait Stella. »

Le lendemain, Qolt mourrait.

Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait raconté l'histoire de Stella, qui a donné son nom à notre vaisseau, pour me désigner comme son successeur, mais nous étions en pleine débâcle. Ce devait être une escarmouche rapide et fructueuse, mais la situation avait mal tourné, et nous essuyions un feu nourri des stormtroopers, plus nombreux que nous. C'était une explosion qui avait cueilli notre capitaine, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quelques derniers mots. Je voyais autour de moi mes confrères et mes consœurs continuer la lutte, mais ils étaient désorganisés, ne sachant plus quoi faire à part tirer pour survivre. Je n'avais jamais voulu le pouvoir, je n'avais jamais songé à devenir capitaine, mais à ce moment-là, j'avais simplement pris la décision de prendre l'opération en main – et tout le monde m'avait suivie.

Naturellement, j'étais devenue Capitaine Vet-Girrim. Je m'en étonnai, mais tout s'était fait simplement, personne ne s'était opposé à moi, pas même Aurakptar qui, en tant que membre le plus proche de Qolt et le plus ancien, aurait pu prétendre à ce titre. Je me fis la réflexion que lorsqu'il m'avait appelée capitaine, en pleine cohue et sous le tumulte des tirs échangés, il m'avait donné ma pleine légitimité aux yeux de tous. Je lui laissai le même rôle qu'il avait avec Qolt, comme un lieutenant qui faisait directement appliquer mes ordres. Quant à Terandeb, il devint tout aussi naturellement mon bras droit, et personne ne s'y opposa également.

J'étais une jeune adulte lorsque je devins capitaine, j'étais toujours monstrueuse, ma peau n'ayant jamais repris sa teinte naturelle, mes tentacules toujours amputés et mes lèvres et une paupière incomplètes, mais j'avais grandi, j'étais devenue aussi grande que le supposait mon espèce, j'avais récupéré mon odorat et j'avais exploité la force et les anciennes habitudes de mon corps, devenant une pirate douée au combat, qu'il soit à mains nues ou au tir, aidée par mes pressentiments que j'avais appris à dompter pour pouvoir leur faire confiance sans qu'ils ne me pénalisassent, et que, faute de connaître le véritable nom, j'avais baptisés don de prémonition. J'appris très rapidement à me comporter comme une capitaine pirate, notamment quand il s'agissait d'interroger ou de négocier avec des étrangers : je découvris que mes silences, complétés par mon visage défiguré, parvenaient à effrayer et en conséquence, à faire parler la plupart des personnes. Aussi décidai-je d'en jouer : j'avais fait réaliser un masque à l'aspect sauvage, rappelant d'anciennes tribus féroces, que je portais la plupart du temps, l'enlevant pour leur faire découvrir un visage plus effrayant encore. Terandeb accompagnait ce personnage que je me forgeai, prenant la parole à ma place, lui qui me connaissait si bien et qui n'avait pas besoin de mes mots pour me comprendre, me permettant ainsi de garder un silence plus pesant encore. Mon équipage, qui connaissait la véritable Vetty (notre gentille capitaine, qu'ils m'appelaient), s'amusait de ce personnage que je jouais, mais il était si efficace que je ne songeais jamais à m'en séparer.

Sous mon commandement, nous avions continué à prospérer. Je me révélai talentueuse pour trouver les bonnes cibles, les bonnes occasions et les bons plans. J'avais appris cela de Qolt sans m'en rendre compte. J'imposais également une éthique stricte : il était interdit de s'en prendre aux innocents et il était interdit de tuer sans raison valable. Ce second point ne fut plus discuté lorsqu'ils comprirent que demander des rançons pour nos prisonniers était également source de revenue. J'interdisais également les échanges avec les autres organisations criminelles, qu'ils soient amicaux ou hostiles, car je me méfiais d'eux et n'aimais pas leurs méthodes. Cela nous garantissait une pleine liberté de nos actions, nous n'avions de compte à rendre à personne et nous vivions de notre seul labeur. Une de nos cibles favorites était bien entendu l'Empire, autant parce qu'ils étaient étonnamment faciles à duper que parce que je ne les appréciais pas du tout. Je prenais donc un méchant plaisir à m'en prendre à eux.

Quant à mes souvenirs, ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Mes rêves avaient cessé le jour où j'avais accepté l'idée que ce qui m'était arrivé, était pour le mieux. J'avais totalement abandonné mon passé. J'étais seulement Vet-Girrim, capitaine pirate.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour Qolt et pour l'ellipse temporelle. En fait, l'histoire pourrait presque se finir ici, vous ne trouvez pas ? Heureusement, il y a encore un petit bouleversement à venir, ainsi qu'une dernière question.**

 **Je me suis permise cette digression pour Qolt car, j'aime beaucoup mes personnages, je me suis étonnamment attachée à eux et je voulais vous en faire découvrir d'avantage sur eux. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais bien des digressions sur Terandeb, Aurak et Loofi aussi, mais un calendrier de l'avent n'est composé que de 24 jours, hélas !**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	23. Partie V : Le miracle (5)

**Partie V : Le miracle.**

Le travail de capitaine n'était pas toujours facile. J'avais à mon actif plus de réussites que d'échecs, bien entendu (auquel cas j'aurai été démise de mes fonctions), mais ces derniers temps, la récolte était plus difficile. Notre cible favorite, l'Empire, avait lancé une grande campagne de recrutement et avait diminué le temps de formation nécessaire à ses soldats afin de faire face à des rébellions plus nombreuses dans toute la galaxie, ce qui signifiait, certes, des ennemis moins compétents, mais en si grand nombre que l'équipage de notre frégate n'était plus suffisant. À chaque fois, je faisais en sorte de limiter les pertes (et je m'en sortais très bien), mais nos ressources s'épuisaient et ça, ce n'était pas bon pour des pirates avides de richesse et d'aventure. Avec l'aide précieuse de mon lieutenant Aurak et de mon bras droit Terandeb, nous redoublions d'effort pour trouver la bonne occasion et saisir cette opportunité.

Elle finit par se présenter à nous en la résistance autochtone de Kashyyyk : les wookies étaient un peuple aussi fort que fier et qui ne se laissaient pas faire par l'Empire, combattant avec hargne et détermination, et affaiblissant à notre grande joie notre ennemi commun. Du fait de la grande mobilisation des troupes impériales sur toute la planète, car les fronts étaient aussi nombreux que les dangers naturels de la planète, les installations de l'Empire étaient peu gardées. La sécurité de ces bâtiments était en majorité assurée par les systèmes automatiques de défense. Or, ces systèmes ont la faculté, contrairement aux êtres organiques, de pouvoir être reprogrammés par un petit génie en code. Nous avions eu l'information qu'un de ces bâtiments servait notamment d'entrepôt, les marchandises qu'il abritait n'y demeurant cependant pas longtemps, elles étaient rapidement acheminées soit vers le front, soit vers un vaisseau cargo. D'après nos renseignements, une marchandise particulière y était entreposée et ne devait quitter les lieux que deux jours plus tard. Le délai était mince mais la mission semblait parfaitement réalisable.

Le plan était d'une grande simplicité. Avec l'expérience, j'avais appris que les plans simples étaient ceux qui avaient de plus grandes probabilités de réussite. Récemment, lors d'une mission qui s'était mal finie, nous avions pu nous échapper avec une navette impériale, nous mêlant si bien avec eux que le vol du vaisseau n'avait pas été remarqué. Grâce à l'une de nos jeunes recrues, qui était un ancien stormtrooper ayant déserté pour sauver sa vie et qui, par conséquent, connaissait les protocoles de l'Empire, nous passâmes avec facilité le blocus composé d'un croiseur léger et de plusieurs frégates d'escorte. Une partie de la planète était tristement ravagée par le passage de la guerre, mais les hauts arbres et la nature puissante de la planète résistaient aussi vaillamment que le peuple qui la composait, et nous pûmes atterrir sous le couvert de la canopée. Le temps pluvieux et gris facilitait également notre approche discrète (mais j'entendais Terandeb grogner de désappointement).

Arrivés au bâtiment, nous découvrîmes une structure wookie. Je m'étonnai car l'Empire avait eu, pour une fois, une bonne idée en réutilisant les bâtiments locaux plutôt que de les détruire, car ils étaient plus discrets que ceux qu'ils construisaient. Des défenses de l'Empire avaient été rajoutées et si, à première vue, une entrée en évitant ces systèmes de sécurité semblait impossible, notre informateur nous avait signalé une brèche. Néanmoins, du fait de cette brèche, des stormtroopers étaient postés en garde. Le plan se composait ainsi : un autre groupe, mené par Aurakptar, créerait une diversion pour attirer les soldats en poste, nous permettant d'approcher le bâtiment où Loofi pourrait se connecter et pirater leurs systèmes, nous dégageant une entrée facile et sans alerter d'avantage les troupes à l'intérieur. Cachés dans la végétation luxuriante de Kashyyyk, j'ouvris mon comlink pour ordonner à Aurak de lancer la diversion.

Soudain, de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt, une explosion retentit et fit vibrer le sol, laissant s'échapper d'immenses flammes dans le ciel. Les stormtroopers postés à la brèche s'éloignèrent aussitôt, courant vers le lieu de l'explosion.

« Aurak ? appelai-je.

_ Ça, ce n'était pas moi ! répondit-il. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Suspicieuse, je pris les macrojumelles et j'observai les environs.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls à convoiter les marchandises de cet entrepôt, dis-je. »

En effet, un peu plus loin, je repérai un petit groupe que je ne reconnus pas, qui profita également de la diversion (qui devait donc être de leur fait) pour s'approcher d'une porte abandonnée par les gardes. Je souris en comprenant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la faille du système de sécurité et comment la contourner. Je m'en réjouissais. Ils allaient ainsi attirer toute l'attention sur eux, pendant que nous passerons de l'autre côté en toute tranquillité, sans rencontrer aucun stormtrooper. Une belle réussite en perspective.

Pourtant, en voyant un de nos rivaux passer à travers mes macrojumelles, mon don de prémonition me rendit perplexe.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Noël approche plus que jamais, et la fin de cette histoire avec. Aujourd'hui, ce chapitre était léger, une introduction à ce qui va suivre - notamment la réponse à la question « Pourquoi _Noah_ en titre ? ». Des idées ?**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	24. Partie V : Le miracle (6)

**Partie V : Le miracle.**

Le petit groupe d'Aurakptar nous avait donc rejoints, leur rôle de diversion étant devenu inutile. Tout mon équipage n'était pas présent, les autres étaient restés à bord de la Stella afin d'assurer notre départ. Je me félicitai de cette précaution en voyant, à travers les macrojumelles, ces voleurs amateurs qui semblaient alerter toute la galaxie entière avec le boucan qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient à peine entrés que des bruits de combat avaient retenti. Si cela faciliterait notre intrusion du bâtiment et le vol de la marchandise entreposée, je craignais que le retour fût plus compliqué. Le blocus ne laisserait pas passer une navette sans la vérifier lors d'une attaque terrestre. Je soupirai en abandonnant mon inspection de nos rivaux. Nous n'étions pas encore repérés. Loofi profitait de la brèche dans la surveillance pour s'infiltrer dans le réseau de la base. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles nos rivaux avançaient, si j'en jugeais le bruit éloigné des combats que je percevais alors. Mais lorsqu'il désactiva tous les systèmes et que nous pûmes entrer, il n'y avait aucun stormtrooper.

Nous n'étions pas accoutumés à l'architecture wookie et la recherche de la cargaison ne fut pas aisée. Bien que Loofi eût su extraire l'information, aucun plan de la structure n'était à notre disposition. Les couloirs étaient grands et spacieux, adaptés à la grande taille des wookies, mais les murs étaient lisses et n'offraient aucun abri possible. Il ne valait pas mieux se retrouver face à un groupe de soldats totalement à découvert. L'irruption de l'autre groupe de voleurs nous aidait beaucoup en ce sens, mais je guidais également mes hommes, notamment grâce à mon don de prémonition, que j'avais si bien appris à connaître qu'il me permettait d'anticiper même de simples dangers. Je savais donc quand avancer et quand s'arrêter, et par où passer pour éviter les ennuis. Mais j'étais gênée par une autre impression, plus persistante et puissante. Ce n'était pas un danger. Je ressentais quelque chose de particulier, comme une impression d'un événement important à venir. Ce n'était pas un mauvais pressentiment. Je ressentais qu'un acte, quel que fût sa nature, était sur le point de bouleverser l'ordre actuel de ma vie.

Nous montâmes, nous n'étions pas encore repérés mais les bruits de combats que nous entendions étaient une bonne indication de l'avancée (plus conséquente que je l'avais imaginée) de nos rivaux. Ce fut lorsque j'approchai d'eux que mon pressentiment se fit plus fort, au point de me distraire.

« Ils sont là ! entendis-je. »

Je sentis la main de Terandeb m'attraper et me tirer derrière le mur, un tir de blaster passant devant mes yeux pour finir sur l'autre mur. J'avais continué à avancer alors que des soldats étaient juste à côté !

« _Boschka_! me sermonnai-je en huttese.

_ Rebelles repérés au couloir C13 ! Je répète... »

D'un tir précis, j'avais abattu cet idiot de stormtrooper essayant d'appeler des secours. Comme ils n'étaient pas nombreux, à peine cinq hommes, nous les éliminèrent facilement et rapidement. Je soufflai, évacuant l'exaspération que je ressentais face à mon erreur, afin de retrouver toute ma concentration. J'avançai alors plus rapidement et je pris un nouvel escalier, montant prudemment, mes hommes derrière. Les bruits de combats étaient plus forts à l'étage. L'escalier déboucha sur une grande salle au plafond très haut. De part et d'autre de la salle, des escaliers permettaient d'y accéder et deux couloirs, l'un en face de l'autre, la traversaient, et une mezzanine surplombait la pièce. Une escouade entière sortit du couloir en face de moi, se dirigeant au pas de course de l'autre côté. Nous restâmes cachés, et ils passèrent. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, je finis de monter les dernières marches discrètement, m'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus de soldat en armure blanche. D'un mouvement de bras, j'ordonnai à mon groupe de continuer à avancer, et nous courûmes vers le couloir d'où venait de sortir l'escouade.

Nous trouvâmes la marchandise convoitée au bout de ce couloir. Des caisses entières de plantes. Une odeur agréable s'en dégagea, celle de la pluie fraîche et de l'herbe coupée. Ses propriétés médicales étaient aussi connues que son raffinage en épices, ce qui présageait une vente fructueuse auprès des cartels Hutts avec la quantité que nous avions.

« Regarde ça, Vetty ! s'enthousiasma le rodien. »

Je souris en voyant leurs propres sourires. Ils s'extasiaient tous sur la cargaison, voyant déjà les richesses qu'ils en tireraient.

« Plus tard les réjouissances, nous devons encore sortir d'ici, les tempérai-je.

_ Oui capitaine ! s'exclamèrent-ils. »

Pendant qu'ils activèrent les répulseurs des caisses pour les transporter plus facilement, je me retournai pour cacher ma préoccupation. En regardant le fond du couloir, mon impression se fit plus forte encore. Je sentais une présence...

Je me concentrai lorsque nous sortîmes de la pièce où étaient stockées les plantes, aidant Aurak à pousser une caisse. Nous courrions, nos pas retentissant dans le couloir étaient couverts par les tirs de blaster, devenus plus nombreux avec les minutes s'écoulant, comme si les renforts eussent enfin rejoint l'entrepôt. Lorsque nous débouchâmes dans la grande salle surplombée d'une mezzanine et avec les deux escaliers, nous fûmes accueillis par des tirs.

« À couvert ! criai-je. »

Mettant mon propre ordre à exécution, je me cachai derrière la caisse. Les tirs se brisèrent contre le renfort métallique de nos abris provisoires, mais nous étions bloqués. Des stormtroopers nous attaquaient des escaliers sur notre droite, bien à l'abri et avec un champ de tir dégagé. Je tiquai. Cette mission se compliquait. Je fis un signe de tête à Aurak et nous sortîmes des détonateurs thermiques. Mais au même instant, d'autres tirs, nourris eux aussi, retentirent, puis ce fut le silence. Je levai la tête vers la mezzanine. Nos rivaux étaient là, leurs armes encore pointées vers l'escalier où étaient réfugiés nos agresseurs. C'était un groupe très disparate. Pourtant, mon regard fut attiré par un seul d'entre eux : c'était une togruta aux montrals hauts et aux lekkus courts, qui me regardait également. Mon pressentiment se fit plus fort que jamais. Je comprenais mieux mon impression, qui s'avéra être un sentiment de déjà-vu. Heureusement, mon masque cachait mon trouble, mais je pouvais voir son visage, et elle était intriguée.

Ce moment de calme fut à nouveau coupé par des tirs, qui venaient cette fois-ci de l'autre côté du balcon et qui visaient l'autre groupe de voleurs. Je ne me posai pas de question avant de jeter mon détonateur thermique sur ces nouvelles troupes, suivie d'Aurak, protégeant ainsi nos rivaux. D'un signe de la main, je leur signifiai que nous étions quittes et, sans plus d'attention, nous reprîmes notre course, descendant par l'escalier que nous avions emprunté précédemment. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils nous avaient aidé que je les laisserais voler ce que nous avions volé !

Sortir du bâtiment fut plus simple, maintenant que le chemin était connu et que les troupes impériales se dirigeaient dans l'autre direction. Notre groupe les esquiva aisément et en sortant, la douce pluie de Kashyyyk nous accueillit pour ma plus grande joie et pour le plus gros désappointement de mon ami lasat. La navette dans laquelle nous étions arrivés surgit d'un seul coup au dessus de nous, et alla se poser en catastrophe. Avec Aurakptar, je couvris mes hommes qui se hâtaient de monter à bord de la navette avec les caisses. Laissant le rattataki, je montai à bord et pris le siège de co-pilote. Il nous rejoignit au dernier moment, parvenant à sauter dans le vaisseau qui commençait à s'élever. Nous commencions à partir, quand je remarquai nos rivaux sortir de l'autre côté du bâtiment dans un désordre qui laissait voir leur détresse. Ils me semblaient moins nombreux qu'à leur arrivée. J'ordonnai alors au pilote d'aller les chercher.

La navette se posa près d'eux, et ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à monter dedans, pendant que mes hommes les couvraient grâce à un tir nourri. Notre groupe, les caisses et cet autre groupe prenaient de la place dans la petite navette mais, quand je me retournai, je remarquai aussitôt la togruta dans le fond, et mon pressentiment revint avec brutalité.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Bientôt Noël ! Demain, ce sera la fin du calendrier. Vous êtes prêts ?**

 **Un peu d'action dans ce chapitre, je voulais présenter, au moins une fois, Vetty dans son rôle de capitaine. C'est une belle pagaille, n'est-ce pas ? Ahah ! J'imagine que vous avez tous deviné qui était cette nouvelle venue, j'espère donc avoir attisé votre curiosité.**

 **À demain,**

 **MlleMau.**


	25. Partie V : Le miracle (7)

**Partie V : Le miracle.**

La Stella était venue nous chercher, surgissant brusquement de l'hyperespace pour attaquer par surprise le blocus et ménager une porte de sortie à la navette. Une fois amarrée, la frégate était repassée en hyperespace le plus vite possible. L'assaut avait été rapide et les dégâts minimes. C'était une mission réussie.

Je devais néanmoins faire affaire avec nos hôtes de dernière minute. Je les avais tout de suite faits enfermer dans nos cellules, sans leur laisser le temps de parler ; car je devais tout d'abord discuter avec mon équipage. Je rassemblai tout le monde dans la grande salle pour m'adresser à eux. Je savais que tous n'étaient pas heureux de mon sauvetage, qu'ils auraient préféré laisser à leur sort les malheureux qui étaient désormais en cellule, et qu'ils n'aimeraient pas l'idée de se séparer d'une seule de ces caisses de plantes médicinales. Pour toutes ces raisons, il était important que je m'adressasse à eux afin de les féliciter mais aussi de rappeler que les décisions étaient miennes et que nous avions reçu l'aide, même non-désirée, de nos hôtes. J'en profitai pour rappeler les avantages que nous procuraient nos bonnes relations avec certains groupes. Mon discours se finissant, j'insistai sur un point :

« Aujourd'hui, nous avons ramené un beau pactole, et ne serait-ce que la moitié de ces caisses constitue déjà une belle somme à venir, mes amis ! »

Des vivats me répondirent et les bouteilles d'alcool furent ouvertes. Mon discours avait eu l'effet escompté et je m'en félicitai. Je souriais avec eux, je me mélangeais à leur joie, mais je partis rapidement, avec l'excellente excuse de devoir organiser la vente à venir, ce qui provoqua d'avantage de cris de joie. Mais je lançai un regard sérieux à Aurak, qui me suivit. Terandeb m'avait naturellement accompagnée également. Nous gagnâmes mon bureau – le bureau de Qolt, où j'avais passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie. Il était temps de régler la question de nos invités. J'ordonnai à Aurak d'aller les voir et de les interroger, afin de savoir qui ils étaient, pour qui ils travaillaient et je lui annonçai que, en fonction de leurs demandes, il pouvait leur céder deux de nos caisses. Cela lui déplut fortement (il était toujours contre ces méthodes, mais s'il rouspétait, il appliquait toujours mes ordres) mais il quitta la pièce.

Je restai seule avec Terandeb. Nous étions silencieux, mais je savais qu'il me demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Dans un soupir, je répondis :

« J'ai une étrange impression, comme si quelque chose d'important allait se produire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise. »

Il opina, et s'approcha de moi. Comme toujours entre nous, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots. Je savais qu'il me soutiendrait, je savais qu'il me rassurait, je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.

Lorsqu'Aurakptar revint, il ne semblait pas content.

« Tu nous as encore dégoté de belles bouses de banthas, Vetty ! Ces idiots nous insultent de voleurs, disent qu'ils auraient pu très bien s'en sortir sans notre aide, et que **toute** la cargaison leur appartient légitimement ! s'insurgea-t-il avant d'avoir un rire sarcastique. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre comme conneries ! »

Je haussai un sourcil, surprise.

« Tu leur as dit qu'on les déposerait dans un système de leur choix ? demandai-je.

_ Bien sûr, le truc habituel ! »

J'étais surprise par ce choix. Bien que je ne les connusse pas, il me semblait que nous n'avions pas à faire avec des bandits expérimentés, compte tenu de leur désorganisation et de leur petit nombre, et qu'ils se seraient jeter sur l'offre avec joie. Je m'étais visiblement trompée. Je regardai un instant Terandeb, puis m'adressa au rattataki :

« Amène-moi leur chef. »

Il eut un sourire amusé – malgré le temps et l'habitude, il riait toujours du personnage du méchant pirate que je jouais. Il s'empressa de partir, et je ressortis mon masque que j'avais précédemment rangé. Pendant qu'il allait me cherche ce chef, je m'entretins avec mon ami lasat sur différents détails de la rencontre à venir. Il me connaissait si bien qu'il ne fut pas étonné de mon opinion, et il n'y trouva rien à redire. Malgré son statut de pirate et son air bougon, Terandeb était une personne aussi sensible et généreuse que moi. Cependant, mon lieutenant revint plus vite que prévu et son souffle court indiquait qu'il avait couru. Il déboula donc dans mon bureau, totalement affolé, et me prévint :

« Une cellule est vide ! Un de nos prisonniers s'est échappé ! Que dois-je faire, capitaine ? »

Je restai calme. Assise derrière mon bureau, je gardais un instant le silence. Alors que je réfléchissais à la meilleure réaction à avoir, mon don de prémonition se manifesta à nouveau avec force.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je. Elle arrive. »

Aurakptar en fut éberlué, mais il me fit pleinement confiance. Il prit donc la liberté de s'installer sur le canapé afin de retrouver un souffle normal, et je mis mon masque. Nous l'attendîmes en silence. Comme je l'avais dis, à peine deux minutes plus tard, on toqua à la porte. Je n'avais pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la togruta. Là, en face de moi, je pouvais mieux l'observer : elle semblait du même âge que moi (bien que je ne connusse pas vraiment mon âge), elle avait le port altier et la marche tranquille, elle avait un visage à la fois sympathique et féroce.

« Bonjour, dit-elle.

_ Bienvenue à bord de la Stella, l'accueillit Terandeb. »

À son arrivée, l'intruse avait posé son regard sur moi et ne s'en était jamais détournée alors qu'elle s'approchait, mais elle observa un instant mon bras droit quand il prit parole, avant de retourner sur moi. Cachée par mon masque, je souris : elle avait tout de suite compris que Terandeb parlait en mon nom. Ce n'était absolument pas une de ces personnes impressionnables par un petit numéro. Quant à moi, au plus je la regardais, au plus j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue.

« Merci, dit-elle avec politesse. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous à propos de la cargaison de plantes médicinales.

_ Nous vous avons fait une offre, répondit Terandeb. Pourquoi l'avoir refusée ?

_ Pardonnez mes compagnons, être faits prisonniers après avoir échoué à reprendre ces caisses et également, après avoir malheureusement perdu l'un d'entre nous, ne les rend pas enclins à négocier.

_ Toutes nos condoléances. Cependant, l'offre que nous vous faisons est tout à fait honorable, quand on considère la valeur de ces biens.

_ C'est là tout le problème, capitaine, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Nous ne faisons pas cela pour l'argent. »

Elle observait mon ami quand il parlait, mais elle répondait toujours en m'observant. J'étais, je dois l'admettre, séduite par le calme et la tempérance dont elle faisait preuve. Néanmoins, je laissai Terandeb continuer, afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Pour quoi, dans ce cas ?

_ Nous avions pour mission de livrer ces plantes médicinales à Ryloth, où le peuple souffre beaucoup de l'occupation impériale et manque de ressources médicales.

_ Une mission ?

_ Oui. Nous travaillons pour la Rébellion, sous le commandement du commandant Sato.

_ C'est une noble cause, mais deux caisses représentent beaucoup de ressources.

_ Mais ce n'est pas assez pour toute une planète sur le long terme ! Écoutez, les wookies nous faisaient don des richesses de leurs terres pour venir en aide à des malheureux, mais l'Empire a volé ces caisses avant que nous n'ayons eu le temps de les récupérer. Ces plantes étaient destinées à aider le peuple twi'lek, qui est innocent et souffre injustement du mauvais traitement de l'Empire ! »

En défendant sa cause, la togruta s'était approchée jusqu'à poser ses mains sur mon bureau, légèrement penchée vers moi. Elle était convaincue par le bien fondé de sa cause qui, présentée ainsi, était en effet honorable. Je pensais avec amusement que, sans me connaître, cette étrangère savait parfaitement quels mots utiliser avec moi. Terandeb savait ce que j'en pensais, d'où son silence. Je sentais que la personne qui me faisait face était bonne et juste, et j'avais l'irrésistible envie de l'aider – que ce soit par l'altruisme dont elle faisait preuve que par cette sensation que j'avais depuis qu'elle était entrée. J'avais ce bon pressentiment qui me rassurait, qui m'assurait de la bienveillance de cette femme, qui m'avisait à reconsidérer mon offre. Mon bras droit s'était tourné vers moi, attendant ma réponse autant que la rebelle l'attendait. Au bout d'un moment que je prenais soin d'éterniser, je tournai légèrement la tête vers mon ami et opina. Il annonça alors :

« Vous servez une honorable cause, rebelle. Nous vous cédons la moitié de la cargaison, et nous espérons avoir de bonnes relations avec vous désormais. »

La togruta se redressa, affichant un instant de la surprise, et ensuite une immense joie et une grande reconnaissance.

« Merci infiniment, au nom de la Rébellion mais aussi au nom du peuple de Ryloth ! »

Elle me souriait chaudement, et j'étais moi aussi gagnée par sa joie. Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix.

« Pourrais-je savoir à qui je dois cette générosité ? demanda-t-elle. »

À son air curieux, je sentis qu'un événement important allait se produire. Je supposais simplement que nous allions former une amitié dans les temps à venir – je ne savais pas alors à quel point je me trompais. À sa demande, j'enlevai donc mon masque, dévoilant ainsi mon visage meurtri, mes lèvres pâles, ma paupière incomplète, mes tentacules arrachés. Mais elle n'eut pas le mouvement de recul ou d'horreur auquel j'étais désormais habituée. Au contraire, elle se pencha à nouveau vers moi. Je la voyais froncer les sourcils dans un doute soudain, comme un vieux souvenir si lointain qu'il était difficile à rattraper. Je connaissais particulièrement bien cette sensation. Puis, ce que je ne connaissais pas : l'illumination du visage qui laisse la place à la compréhension et à la joie, au retour du souvenir.

Là, ma prisonnière eut des mots que je n'oublierais jamais. Des mots que je n'oublierais **plus** jamais.

« Noah ? Noah Krive ? C'est bien toi ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu as survécu toi aussi ! C'est formidable ! Tu te souviens de moi ? »

Face à mon silence, elle expliqua :

« Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano ! Nous avions cours de... enfin, nous avions cours ensemble quand nous étions petites, tu te souviens ? »

Noah ?

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes très chers lecteurs !**

 **Je vous remercie infiniment d'être arrivés jusque là, d'avoir tout lu et pour ceux qui l'ont fait, d'avoir reviewé. Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de partager ce calendrier de l'avent avec vous, et j'espère que j'ai égayé votre attente de Noël. Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux et un très chaleureux Noël, que vous soyez entourés d'amis ou de proches, qu'importe, mais qu'il soit heureux et remplis d'amour.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin et qu'elle ne vous frustre pas trop ahah ! Je tenais réellement à finir ainsi, sur la découverte de son ancien nom. J'aime beaucoup le prénom Noah, bien qu'il soit mixte il a plutôt tendance à être masculin, je le préfère au féminin pour ma part. Sans oublier que cela fait une belle référence à Noé, survivant des eaux du déluge.**

 **Peut-être vous retrouverais-je sur un autre projet (qui devrait arriver prochainement), en tout cas, ce sera avec plaisir.**

 **Joyeux Noël !**

 **MlleMau.**


End file.
